Silent HeartBeats
by darkotter
Summary: Kanda's suspicions that Allen isn't a normal vampire is growing. Why is he different from other vampires? And when the prospect of new conflicts starts to rise, is this difference good or bad? Sequal to The Vampire Inside. Yullen Lucky. Ch7
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Remember me? And this story? Last time you saw it was a bit ago, under the title of "The Vampire Inside" (Which kisproductions pointed out could be a double and more dirty meaning...but lets not dwell on that!) and with the rating of teen? Well, its back. But this is the sequal. Its titled "_Silent HeartBeats_" and its rated M, for obvious reasons. I hope that you like this beginning chapter to this (to whomever reads this. xD).

I also wanted to point out that I may try and make this one a bit darker...Key word being try because I really don't know how some people *coughkisproductionscough* can make their things so damn dark. I really want to get to that. I know, I'm a bit of a freak, but still...I like dark things. And on another note...I'm not to fond of writing sequals. I don't know why, but I don't. But I really like this story, and still have a bunch of stuff planned, so maybe this will work out a bit better. Thank you! And now, without further ado... _Silent HeartBeats_.

...This chapter is kinda fluffy xD

* * *

_Chapter 1: Missing From Them_

A week had past since Allen had woken up to his new life. Kanda couldn't shake the feeling that there was something different about the boy. He wasn't a normal vampire. He didn't know how he wasn't though. All he had to go off of at the moment was that he could eat more than normal. Kanda had had to stop him a couple times. They couldn't kill too many people and they were still in town.

Kanda would just have to keep watching him. Allen didn't seem to know that he was different, but how could he? He had just turned into a vampire and the only other vampires he had been around was Kanda and Lavi a couple of times. But he was happy that he had saved him. He hadn't died...

"Yu!" Allen called through the house from where he was lounging on the couch. "Come here! Look at this!" Kanda had just gotten out of the shower and looked down the stairs, towel wrapped around his waist. He grunted, then headed down the stairs to where Allen was calling. He sounded excited. Why did he sound excited?

"What is it?" he asked, coming into the living room. Allen looked around. For a moment, he let his eyes trail over the exposed part of Kanda's body, still a bit wet, then looked up. Kanda's eyebrow went up slightly. "You sounded excited, what is it?"

"Look, I'm on the news," he said, pointing to the television. It was switched to the news channel that had reported the death of that girl that Kanda had killed when he was angry. And indeed he was right. Kanda blinked, then moved over to the couch, sitting down beside the boy to watch.

"I'm missing," Allen said.

"You're right here."

"To them, silly" he said. "I haven't been to school in a week. And right after I came back from the hospital...I was gone, then came for a day...then was gone for a day, then came and was taken. They must think I was kidnapped, or something, by the guy who put me in the hospital."

"You _were_ kidnapped by the guy who put you in the hospital," Kanda pointed out, looking slightly amused at what the boy was saying. He was still Allen.

"Some people probably think I'm dead," Allen said, still watching the news. They had shown a picture of him and said that if anyone spotted him, they should call the police station.

"You _are_ dead," Kanda stated again. Had he forgotten?

"I know that. I meant like...dead dead." Allen looked at Kanda, who wrapped an arm around him. "Well, I'm glad that I'm not dead dead...Thanks..."

"I'd be sad if you were dead dead, as you call it..." Kanda said, lips brushing Allen's. "Who would make my life interesting then?"

"I dunno...you'd have to find someone else to make your life interesting..." he said, leaning against Kanda.

"You could make my life interesting right now," Kanda said. "...or my death..." Allen closed the distance between their lips and kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck. He pushed Kanda back a bit so that he was lying on top of the other vampire. Kanda's arms wrapped around him tightly, deepening the kiss. He slid his tongue into the boy's mouth, drawing out a small gasp.

Allen shifted on top of him, putting a bit of pressure onto Kanda. The other vampire had started to undress Allen and let out a small grunt, but kissed the boy more passionately. The silver haired vampire moved against Kanda's touch, letting out small moans and whines.

His white shirt was mostly unbuttoned when there was a knock at the door. Allen broke the kiss, looking up swiftly. Kanda stopped, turning his head a bit. "I bet its the idiot...ignore him..." he said and dragged Allen's head back down to kiss him once again.

But whoever it was knocked again. "Allen?!" a female voice called. Allen pulled out of the kiss, making a face.

"Its Lenalee," he said under his breath, sitting up. Kanda didn't look happy about that, but sat up as well, fixing the towel around his waist. "It took her this long to come check on me? I'm surprised. But I'm supposed to be missing...I can't open the door."

"Allen, are you there?! I hear the TV or something, so someones here!" she called, panicky. Allen got up. Kanda grabbed him by his waist and dragged him back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" he breathed in his ear, ignoring Lenalee as she continued to bang at the door. Allen looked startled then gave a small shudder.

"Going to...get up...so that...that..." he drifted off as Kanda's hands slid across his body. He pulled the shirt off completely and explored with his hands, starting to undo his pants. "Kanda...she's out there...I'm supposed to be missing...you can't do this...not when she's—Ah!"

His eyes slid closed partially as Kanda's fingers brushed one of his nipples. Allen's head went back a bit and Kanda leaned forward, biting and nipping at the pale flesh. He lifted the boy a little, moving him onto his lap. "Ohh..." he breathed as the older vampire rubbed the sensitive bit of flesh. He let out a soft moan, which turned into a light, pleasured laugh as Kanda bit into his neck.

"Hello?! Who's in there? Who's—Ah!" Lenalee cut off in a gasp. Allen pulled away from Kanda a little, looking at the door.

"What was that?" he murmured as Kanda licked at the wound he had made. He didn't seem to care.

"Y-you scared me," Lenalee said. So it must be someone she knew. She sounded a bit freaked out, but nothing too bad. Just a little startled. "Have _you_ seen Allen?"

"Who, me?" It was Lavi. Kanda stopped licking the blood from Allen's throat, looking around as well. He looked annoyed.

"Maybe he'll make her go away," Allen murmured, eyes on the door, completely unaware of the blood that was slowly trickling from the bite on his neck. Kanda glanced at it then stared. The puncture wounds that he had made had already disappeared.

But then he gave a small shrug. "As long as he doesn't open the door," the older vampire said, cleaning up his neck with his tongue. Allen didn't react at all. His silver gaze was still locked on the door. He wondered what Lenalee would do. Would she try to open the door? They hadn't locked it.

"Yes, _you_. I d-don't see anyone else around here," Lenalee said a bit shakily.

"Nope," Lavi said. And to make things worse-or better, because Kanda actually thought it was a little funny-Lavi's tone was very cheerful. "I was just lookin' for Yu."

Lenalee was silent for a moment. Allen listened, head cocked to one side. He could hear her heartbeat. He had to smile slightly. There was only one heartbeat, since Lavi was dead as well. "Why do you sound so cheerful?! Haven't you seen the news? And Allen's been missing for a week, after his disappearance from school! What if he's dead?! What if that...his...boyfriend..." she spluttered for a moment. "What if _he_ did something to Allen?!"

"What, Yu? Yu-chan's harmless...well...okay, maybe not. But he would never do anything to Allen," Lavi said. He sounded convincing.

"Well...nothing I didn't want..." Allen said, a mischievous grin on his lips. He leaned forward, against Kanda's chest.

"Oh, so now you'll let me?" he murmured, hand sliding down the boys back, nipping at his earlobe. A small shiver went through the slim body, accompanied by a small gasp.

"...No," Allen said finally, sitting up straight once more and went back to listening. "I was just teasing." Kanda twitched, annoyed with him. He was horrible sometimes. Didn't he know how much he wanted him? Kanda answered that swiftly. If he was teasing, then yes, he knew how much he wanted the boy.

"H-how do you know?! And why'd you come _here_ looking for him?" Lenalee said, voice higher pitched then normal.

Lavi shifted and a board on the deck creaked a little. Allen was amazed at how good his hearing was now. He liked how he could tell what was going on, even when he couldn't see them. "I've known ol' Yu-chan for a lot longer than you have," the redhead said in a chipper tone. "Trust me, he wouldn't have done anything bad. And I was just checking here since its sprouts house and Yu kind of, you know, likes him."

"...Sprout?" she asked, bewildered. Allen stifled a small giggle behind his hand then gasped, eyes widening. He looked at Kanda quickly. The dark haired vampire was smirking widely. He had just bitten lightly at one of the boy's nipples.

"Allen," Lavi said. He probably knew what was going on inside the house, if he could hear them.

Kanda bit and licked at Allen's neck. "Lets play a game," he breathed in his ear. Allen shivered, holding onto one of Kanda's arms.

"A game?" he murmured, lips barely moving.

"Be as quiet as you can..." he said smirking. Allen glanced at him swiftly, eyes wide. Ah, that innocent look. He loved it. He bit into Allen's neck, one of his hands working at getting the boys pants off.

Allen was very aware of the two standing outside the door now. He had bitten his finger lightly, hoping to catch whatever sound that he might let loose. "Why do you call him 'sprout'?" Lenalee was asking Lavi. Allen could tell from his voice that the redhead was grinning.

"Oh, a nickname that Kanda gave him. And I adapted," Lavi told her. Kanda's hand had slipped down, into Allen's pants. He bit a little harder into his finger, eyes half closed. "O-oh," he breathed, unable to stop himself. He clamped down on his finger a bit harder.

"...Y-Yu..." he breathed, his back arched a little, his other hand now braced behind him, on Kanda's leg. His eyes were completely closed now. Small shivers of teasing pleasure was going through him as his lover caressed him. He was being so teasing.

Kanda smirked slightly, watching the boy on his lap. "What is it, Moyashi?" he asked in his ear, biting again at his neck. He healed too quickly. Kanda would leave the bite for a minute and it was already healed. Allen jerked slightly as his teeth met his neck.

"...Did you hear that?" Lenalee asked. Allen bit hard onto his finger. He tasted blood. He had broken the skin. But a moment before he had let out a small pleasured noise as Kanda's touches became more forceful, the pleasure mounting.

"Hear what?" Lavi replied. "Well, I don't think Allen's here...As you can see. He would've come to the door when you knocked if he was, wouldn't he?"

"Yu...s-stop..." Allen moaned out. He wouldn't be able to be quiet if Kanda made him come. But Kanda ignored him, continuing to leave bite marks on the boys pale neck. Allen jerked in pleasure, gripping Kanda's leg behind him tightly. Kanda grunted slightly. His hold was becoming a bit painful.

"...I-I guess...I was sure I heard something," Lenalee said.

"I bet it was nothing," Lavi said. "Its getting late. Don't you think you should get home?" Shudders of pleasure were going through Allen. He was no longer able to stop the small mewls of pleasure from escaping him, although he muffled it with his finger. The blood was running down his wrist and arm, dripping onto the couch with small little _plunks_.

"...O-okay..." she said. "...will you tell me if you see Allen though?"

"Yeah, sure," Lavi said. Footsteps could be heard going down the steps and away from the house. Just as they disappeared, Allen jerked upward and released, a cry of pleasure escaping his lips. He somehow managed to push Kanda down onto the couch in the process, so he was lying and Allen was still straddling him. Allen slumped a little, looking down at him, eyes glazed.

"...You know, if you want to be 'missing', wouldn't it be a good idea if you _didn't_ do that when she was standing outside the door?" Lavi had come in and was now leaning against the entrance to the living room, grinning widely. He took in the scene gleefully.

Allen looked up at him slowly, hair falling over his face.

"You could almost be threatening, except you're too cute for that," Lavi said, grinning even wider. Allen fixed his pants, glancing down at Kanda. He had propped himself up on his elbows glaring at the redhead. "Okay, I won't call him cute. But hey, I made her go away! Isn't that good?"

"Yeah," Allen said, a bit breathless as he stood up and pulled his shirt back on. The cut he had made in his finger had healed over. He looked at it, head cocked to the side. This was the first time he had noticed how fast he healed. "...Yu...do...you heal that fast?" He looked over.

Lavi watched, now looking curious.

"No," Kanda said truthfully, getting up. Lavi snickered. He was still in a towel. Kanda flipped him off then went over to Allen. "I don't heal that fast." Allen's eyes widened slightly. He looked over at Lavi, who was attempting to not laugh.

"Do you?" he asked.

"Do I what?" Lavi asked, sobering up a little.

"Heal as fast as me?" Allen asked.

Lavi looked at him. "I don't know how fast you heal," he said. To show him, Allen bit into his own arm. Lavi looked startled and Kanda made an annoyed noise. Blood started to flow generously from the cut for several moments. Then as they watched, blood dripping onto the carpet, the wound healed over and stopped bleeding.

"Did you have to bite such a bit hole?" Kanda asked, taking Allen's arm and licked the blood from it, eyes on the boy's face.

"It doesn't matter," Allen said, letting him do so.

"...No, I do not heal that fast. I never knew anyone could heal that fast, vampire wise," Lavi said, staring at Allen. The boy frowned, looking at Kanda, glancing at Lavi for a moment before looking back at his lover.

"...What's wrong with me then?" he asked, voice soft.

Kanda's eyes narrowed. "You heal fast and you think somethings wrong with you? Nothings wrong with you," he said, annoyed. He pulled Allen close to him. "Its fine. If you heal quicker, isn't that good?" Allen was still for a moment then nodded slowly. "So don't say somethings wrong with you. You're perfect." The boy looked at him, silver eyes meeting Kanda's navy ones. They kept eye contact for several moments.

"Well then," Lavi said and they both looked at him. "I think you both owe me, for saving you from her walking in. Although I'm not sure you would've cared. I was just checking in. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone now, so you can finish what you were doing." Kanda glared at him as he stuck his hands in his pockets and left, grinning widely. The door closed sharply and Allen pulled away from Kanda. He walked over to it and locked it.

Kanda followed him. "...Now that we're alone," he said as Allen turned to look at him. "I think we _can_ continue." A light blush dusted Allen's pale cheeks and he looked away, but gave a small nod. Kanda tipped the boy's chin up and kissed him, nipping at his lip before exploring his mouth heatedly. Allen let out small moans, half leaning against the door, an arm around Kanda's shoulders.

Then Kanda broke the kiss and picked Allen up bridal style, much to the boy's surprise. He let out a startled noise, blinking several times before staring at the one who was holding him. But he was cut off from asking or saying anything when Kanda kissed him deeply. He started to walk up the stairs. Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck, kissing back passionately.

Upon reaching the bedroom, the dark haired vampire kicked open the door. He dumped Allen onto the bed. The younger sprawled a bit, startled by the sudden drop. He looked up at Kanda, hair half covering his face. He gave a small sly smile and sat up. Kanda's eyes narrowed a little as he got onto bed and moved closer to the boy.

Allen moved away from him a teasing light dancing in his eyes. "Are you having fun, Moyashi?" Kanda growled. The silver haired vampire nodded, putting on a cute and very teasing expression.

"Neh, Yu...are you hungry?" he asked, giving a small wiggle. Kanda gave a small growl and nodded. Allen looked like he was enjoying himself. He watched as the boy started to slowly undo his own shirt. Kanda made a move, as if to help and get closer but Allen stopped him. "No, you can't come any closer. You have to sit still."

Kanda glared but sat back a bit, eyes on the boy. Allen had undone his shirt completely. He let it slight off his shoulders a bit, keeping it on his arms for a moment before discarding it. Kanda's gaze had become very hungry. He wanted him.

His navy eyes followed Allen's mismatched hands as they slid down temptingly across his own body, all too slowly. Then he thought, _What the hell...I don't want to wait_ and moved forward. Allen let out an indignant noise as Kanda pinned him on his back kissing him deeply. "I don't want to wait any more," he breathed after he had pulled away from the kiss.

Allen was pouting. "Not fair," he said in a seductive voice. "I was having fun...next time you have to let me do that completely..."

"I hate a strip tease..." Kanda said, lips now at Allen's neck as his fingers ran down the boys chest.

"It was fun," Allen breathed shuddering a little. "O-oh..." Kanda moved down even more, sucking at one of Allen's nipples. The boy moaned softly, only adding to how much Kanda wanted him. He undid the silver haired vampire's pants with annoyance. If it were up to him, Allen wouldn't wear anything so annoying to get off. Or anything at all.

He growled softly against Allen's flesh, inhaling deeply. The pale body beneath him moved slightly, a small wave like motion that moved down his entire frame. It was just as teasing as when he had been taking off his shirt. "How do you want it this time?" he asked in voice husky with need.

Allen's eyes opened slightly and a sliver of silver turned to Kanda. "Y-you choose," he panted. His cheeks were a bit flushed. Kanda didn't answer; he was getting Allen's pants off. He didn't really care at the moment. This was fine. As long as he could have him. He licked his way up from his nipple to his neck and began to suck a bit, nipping and biting as well.

He grunted as he felt teeth at his own neck and moved a little. Allen licked the wound that he had made. "You don't heal as fast..." he murmured, continuing to lap at the blood. "Mmnn...Yu...you're so good..." Growling, Kanda pulled Allen's legs apart, lifting the pale hips a bit.

Allen ran his hand down Kanda's chest to his pants. He undid the older vampires belt and fly, touching his member teasingly. "You want me that much, neh, Yu?" he asked seductively in Kanda's ear.

"Shut up," he growled. He was getting very impatient. He gripped the boy's hips a bit tighter, kissing him crushingly. Allen responded immediately, kissing back with just as much force. Then his back arched and he let out a loud gasping noise breaking the kiss as Kanda thrust into him.

"Y-you didn't even...warn me!" Allen gasped out, head back, chest heaving a bit. Kanda growled.

"You were being...so teasing. I didn't think...you deserved a warning." He moved forward, thrusting into the boy. He groaned softly, lifting Allen up a bit more so he could go deeper.

Allen shuddered underneath him, jerking. "Nnhh...ng...Ahhh! O-oh..." he moaned, head to one side. He gripped Kanda's shoulder tightly with his blackened hand, mouthing silently for several moments. Kanda glimpsed fangs for a moment and couldn't help but grin a little.

"Oh oh...Oh god...Y-Yuuu..." Allen's moans just made him more eager and in more need of that friction and heat that the one under him offered. Allen was panting harshly in his ear, egging him on to go harder. He twisted the boy's hips a bit, lifting one of his legs higher so that he could go deeper.

Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck tightly, keeping him from moving much. He had tightened his legs a little, keeping them tight against Kanda's hips. It only made it better, tighter, hotter. Kanda let out a groan, thrusting in harder and buried his cock deep into Allen.

"A-ah!" Allen's back arched and he bit into Kanda's neck again. The dark haired vampire winced a little. It was the same place he had bitten before and it hadn't healed. He pushed the slight pain away with a grunt, going deeper.

He could feel that the young vampire underneath him was close to climaxing; his moans were becoming more high pitched and his shudders of pleasure were becoming stronger. He wanted the boy to come, wanted to hear the sound as he climaxed.

Kanda smirked a bit as he watched Allen's expression change. He threw his head back and screamed a loud cry of pleasure, a strong convulsion passing through him. He released, splattering their stomachs with cum. As he climaxed he tightened around Kanda's cock.

The older vampire grunted, jerking a bit and released deep into the boy. Allen gasped in pleasure, giving a long moan as he slowly went limp. Kanda pulled himself off the silver haired vampire, collapsing beside him. For several moments the only sound that could be heard was the sound of their panting. But slowly it calmed. Allen was the first to recover surprisingly. He propped himself up on his elbow, turning so he was lying on his side.

Kanda looked at him and let his gaze travel down the natural curve of the boys body. He could've bet that he was lying like that on purpose. Ever since Allen had been turned into a vampire he had become immensely teasing. Not that that was bad, but sometimes it was annoying. Then he looked at Allen, meeting his gaze.

Allen moved forward lying his head on Kanda's chest. "I love you," he murmured softly, twisting a bit of ebony hair around his finger. He curled around the other vampire, half lying on him. Kanda put an arm around him, pulling him a bit close. He was so adorable. The dark haired vampire watched as the slender frame stilled, eyes fluttering closed. He had drifted off to sleep, fingers still in Kanda's hair.

"Love you too, baka," Kanda said to him, kissing his forehead. He settled more comfortably and closed his eyes. He was asleep in a matter of seconds, more relaxed because of what they had just finished doing. They would clean up the next night. And maybe they would go out. Allen couldn't stay in the house all the time. He must be getting hungry anyway.

* * *

Pretty please review!

Also, please vote on the pole that I have on my profile!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two for everyone! I hope you like it...plot is unraveling... xD Please review!

* * *

_Chapter 2: Found out_

The scent hung heavily in the air and he wrinkled his nose in disgust. Where was he and why did it smell like this? He turned in a slow circle, eyes traveling around swiftly. The night sky was a velvety black that held no stars although he knew there should be. What was he doing here? That horrible smell seemed to be emanating from the foliage itself. It made him gag a bit and he stopped breathing so as not to inhale anymore of that rancid smell. Glancing at the sky once more, he realized that the bright silver light that lit up the clearing was coming from the large, plump moon that sat in a nest of translucent clouds. It was completely round and glowed brightly.

Averting his eyes from the painfully bright light, he looked again at the forest he was standing in. It looked oddly familiar, but he didn't know how it could be. Moss clung to the trees, hanging down in ropes and strands and covering most of the north side of the forest with a pale green hue. He looked down at the ground. Rocks covered in lichen were scattered in the empty clearing. Dark eyes traveled over the mountain flora for another moment longer.

He began to walk, slowly, a dreamers step, through the clearing. He seemed to be taking a natural game trail, through the gently sloping clearing and up to where the trees became more thick. He followed it. There was a reason for him being here. What was it though? He still couldn't figure it out, but whatever the reason was was pushing him to continue walking down that trail.

The forest seemed to be breathing. The vampire could feel it. The ground trembled gently as it inhaled, then trembled again as it exhaled. He continued to walk, his pace speeding up. The need to find whatever he was here for was growing, nagging at the back of his mind and at his heart. He ignored the slow and steady breathing of the earth, like some large beast underneath the ground.

His eyes flickered around again. Stones, about a meter high, were starting to appear at regular intervals. Upon them were markings he recognized but couldn't place. They were from a long time ago, in his past, but he didn't remember it at the moment.

There was a sound of something sliding through the trees close by and he stopped walking abruptly, head turning swiftly. Something was watching him. He listened carefully and turned his head to where the sound was coming from. He could see a human-like shape, but then it stopped moving all together and seemed to fade into the shadows. But as the wind blew through the trees, it brought with it a soft scent that left him tingling.

He shook his head vigorously. That wasn't why he was here. Again the need to get through these trees, to a plateau he knew was there even if he didn't know how he knew this. The path was becoming more prominent. He could see prints in the dust and in the grass, all heading one way—up. His steps became faster until he was running. The rancid smell was growing ever stronger, but there was something else underneath it. He knew that scent better than any other.

What was that scent?

Its sweetness made him lightheaded momentarily. He pushed the branches of a low hanging tree aside and came upon the plateau. And his entire being froze.

Scarlet blood glowed in the moonlight, splattered across the sandstone. It was spreading slowly from a figure lying face down in the center of a large carved circle. More rectangular stones encircled the entire area where no trees seemed to want to grow. The rock was hard underfoot. What was this?! He knew at that moment that the figure on the ground was what he was searching for. Was he too late?

He stepped out of his hiding place and onto the stone, going passed two stones into the circle. Loud growls echoed across the clearing and he could hear the sound of claws on stone. He turned swiftly, confused by the scent of the blood and the horrible smell the creatures had. His gaze fell upon the things that had formed a ring around where he was standing.

Teeth flashed in the moonlight. _"You are not welcome here, demon."_

Kanda jerked into consciousness, sitting up swiftly. If his heart still beat, it would be pounding. He panted hard, staring across the room, ears alert for the sound of the sound of harsh pants or growls or claws. His hair fell across his face. As he continued listening, his mind cleared. He realized that he wasn't in a forest. The scent of blood and animal faded until he could barely remember it and the rest of the dream followed in that fashion. He closed his eyes momentarily. It was just a dream. But it had been so vivid.

The sound of rustling fabric alerted him to movement next to him. A hand touched his arm gently. "Yu? Are you alright?" He opened his eyes, turning to look at Allen. The young vampire was watching him with slight concern in his silver gaze.

Dark eyes met the silver ones and for a moment they stayed like that. "I'm fine," he stated. Allen sighed softly wrapped his arms around him and leaning close. Kanda could tell he didn't believe him. But he _was_ fine. _Now_. The dream had faded already. Everything was fine.

"Don't shut me out," he murmured against Kanda's neck.

"I won't," he replied. This was the first time that he had hidden something such as his feelings. "It was just a dream."

"Do you remember it?" Allen was still speaking into his neck. Kanda moved a little and leaned against the headboard to the bed, wrapping an arm around the smaller. He shook his head, looking over to the window, where the drapes were pulled tightly. No sun made its way through the thick fabric.

The boy sighed again and lifted his head, looking at him. He gave a smile.

"How late is it?" Kanda asked, more for something to say than anything else. He didn't think he could go back to sleep now, after the dream...whatever it had been about. He hated that about dreams. They never stayed. He wished that he could remember that one in the very least. It seemed important.

"I'll check," Allen said and got up from the bed. The sheets fell away from his body and Kanda admired him as he walked across the room. His skin was pale in the darkness of the room. He pulled the drapes back just a little and looked out. "...The sun's just gone down."

Kanda got up. Good. He was hungry and he needed to get out of the room and breath some fresh air. He watched Allen out of the corner of his eye as the boy got dressed. He glanced over his shoulder, looking at him through his silver bangs and gave a teasing smile. Kanda shook his head, pulling his hair back into a pony tail. "Ready? I'm hungry!" Allen said.

The elder vampire nodded eyes on Allen. Walking lightly, the boy headed out of the bedroom. Kanda followed him, admiring him from behind. Together they left the house, walking down the sidewalk. A thought crossed his mind as he glanced back at the house. They should probably leave his house for good. People kept coming around and he was sure cops would come eventually. He was actually surprised that they hadn't come yet.

"What're you thinking about?" Allen asked, wrapping his arm around Kanda's and walking closely. Kanda hadn't noticed that he had gotten closer, too absorbed in his thoughts.

"That we need to leave your house," he stated.

Allen glanced at him. He ignored a group of teenagers who had spotted them and were staring and murmuring things to each other. Kanda kept an eye on them. "Why's that?" the boy asked. The group had started to follow them. Kanda saw their expressions. They were going to mess with the wrong couple, that was for sure. If they thought they could just easily beat them down, they were wrong. They were going to be in for an unpleasant surprise. "Yu! Pay attention to me!"

Kanda looked at him.

"What has you're attention?" he asked.

Kanda pointed over his shoulder, at the group. Allen craned his neck and looked at them. "They don't seem very happy..."

"They probably don't like seeing this," Kanda said, stopping by an alley. He had seen the look in Allen's eyes. He was hungry, and the group that seemed set on harassing them for their displays of affection seemed the perfect candidates for his next meal.

"Don't like to see what?" Allen asked, a bit distracted. Kanda leaned down and captured the pale lips in a heated kiss. Allen turned his attention to it swiftly, wrapping an arm around Kanda's neck. He smiled slightly against the kiss, hearing footsteps getting closer.

"That's probably the most disgusting thing I have seen in a long time," someone taunted. The group had gotten close enough and was now standing, all facing the two vampires.

"Shut it, we're busy," Kanda said.

"Fags," another said.

"Aw, Yu...maybe they're just jealous," Allen cooed. Kanda glanced at him, eyebrow going up. He had to smirk a little. This would annoy the group, that was for sure. They were trying to intimidate them. It really wasn't working. If anything, it was riling Allen up more. The elder vampire could feel him shifting excitedly against him.

"Jealous?! That's disgusting," the first spat out. They were starting to form a circle around the two, who were still close together. Allen's arm was still around Kanda's neck.

"You wanna know what else is disgusting?" Kanda growled, smirking slightly.

"...What?" The one talking looked a little unnerved at Kanda's expression.

"You're blood, but I think I might still have to have a taste." Allen gave an excited little wiggle, reaching up a bit to whisper in his ear.

"Can we eat now?" he murmured. The group looked at each other, either confused or creeped out. Kanda looked at him.

"You're so impatient, Moyashi," he replied. "But if you're hungry, yes we can eat..."

"Creeps! You're even sicker than I first thought! What the hell are you even talking about? Oi, listen to me, fagots and stop making out!" he snapped at them. Kanda had closed the distance between Allen's lips and his yet again. He was completely ignoring the group. "Fine, I'll make you stop!"

He lunged towards them, aiming a punch at Kanda, who was closest. Without breaking the kiss, Kanda caught his fist in his hand. After a moment, he pulled away, looking at the teenager. His eyes flashed and he twisted the boy's wrist violently, much to the shock of the one who attacked him. He went to the ground swiftly, wrist breaking with a snap. "I said we were busy."

"Kanda, I'm hungry," Allen said now a look of annoyance on his face.

"Fine, go eat," he said still looking at the boy on the ground. He was still holding his wrist tightly and he could tell the human was in pain. He was whimpering and trying to pull away.

"L-let go! T-this is harassment!" he cried.

"And what you were doing wasn't?" Kanda growled and twisted his wrist a bit more. He let out a small cry, trying to make it less painful. The others in the group were staring, now scared. Then Kanda felt a hand on his arm. He looked around to see Allen.

"Stop. Just get it over with," he said, no longer smiling. "Didn't you ever learn to never play with your food?" He saw a playful glint in the silver eyes. He dragged boy up to a standing position, letting go of his wrist.

"Fine...I won't play with my food," he said and wrenched his head to the side. Several of the group had run away. The one Kanda held was struggling fiercely, in pain and fear.

"This isn't cool man!"

Kanda ignored him and bit into his neck deeply. He let out a strangled cry. The rest of the group tried to flee. Allen, faster than any of them, blocked their way and lunged. Several of them screamed now terrified. They had seen the fangs.

"Now who's playing with their food?" Kanda asked as he dropped the boy. Allen had pinned one against the ground, sitting on them as they cried out.

"What? I'm not playing...They're just trying to get away," he said and moved down swiftly, biting into the neck of the human under him. Kanda watched him, smirking slightly. Allen pulled away after he had gotten all of the blood he could, standing up. He wiped his mouth.

"...That was fun," Kanda stated, straightening up.

"Yes. Except I think that you shouldn't play around with them," Allen said, watching him. He wasn't playing around now. He really meant what he said.

Kanda blinked slowly. "Why does it matter?" he asked as they started to walk down the street together. "They're going to die anyway."

Allen was silent for a moment. The street was deserted but they could still hear the yells of the members of the group that were still left as they fled, trying to get help. Then he brushed silver hair from his face. "Even if I don't feel remorse for killing them, playing with them...torturing them before they die...that's a little too cruel," he stated matter of factly.

Navy eyes gazed at him for a matter of moments. He was a bit shocked at what Allen was saying. "Why do you feel like that?"

"...I remember how it felt to be tortured," he stated softly. "Its better to just get it over with."

That shut Kanda up. He went silent, eyes still on the one in front of him. He hadn't thought of it like that. He hadn't been played with like how Tyki and Road had played with Allen. They had just killed him and turned him into a vampire. Tyki had scared Allen, messed with him, and nearly broken his hand. Road nearly had killed him completely. He wouldn't play around with anyone while he was getting food, at least not when he was with Allen. "...Alright. I won't."

The boy glanced at him and said, "Thank you." Kanda nodded.

"Now...Are you full? Or are you not...satisfied yet?" he asked. Allen turned to look at him and a slight smile curved his lips. He moved closer to Kanda, leaning against the vampire.

"Maybe I'm not...quite...satisfied," he said in a low voice, fingers on Kanda's lips. Kanda smirked and moved Allen's hand away to kiss him.

-ooo-

Lavi was just minding his own business, finishing up a harmless meal in an alley when he was discovered. He had just dropped the body of the girl when he heard his name and he looked around. And there, to his shock, was Lenalee.

She had, luckily, not seen the dead body or the way Lavi wiped his mouth. She had just recognized him and knew that he knew Kanda, and she thought that Kanda was responsible for Allen's disappearance. So here she was...nagging him again. He gave a small sigh. Why couldn't she bug someone else?

"Hey!" he said, bounding over to her. "What's up?"

"What's up?! Allen's still missing! And I _know_ you know something! You must!" she burst out. Lavi made a face, which sadly wasn't missed by Lenalee. She glared at him angrily. "Why aren't you upset?! Allen could be dead!"

"Yes. _Could_. Or he could be happy and alive and just not here," Lavi said airily. He didn't want to say anything specific or anything that would make Lenalee think he knew something about her friend. Which he did, but she didn't need to know that.

"You know something!" she said angrily. "You're awfully calm about this whole thing. Did you not like him or something? Did he like...like...steal...Kanda...away..." She seemed to have some difficulty saying that. Lavi on the other hand thought it was hilarious. He burst into laughter.

"Steal Kanda away? From me?" he asked, very amused. He grinned widely. She looked very offended and a bit embarrassed, a blush on her cheeks. "And I'm very fond of the sprout, don't get me wrong. I don't want him hurt. I just want to believe the best. But...Steal Kanda away?"

She glared at him as he laughed. "You could! You could be jealous or, or..." she spluttered.

"Me, jealous? I don't want that bastard, however good he looks without clothes. I've had it and that was enough for me," he said, enjoying the expression that Lenalee was wearing. She looked aghast and more than a little bit embarrassed now. "Allen can have him. They're perfect for each other."

She spluttered some more then Lenalee straightened. "...No...they're not!"

"Why is that?" Lavi asked lazily, leaning back against the wall. He looked around. It was still early and there were people still about. He should probably get away from the dead body in the alley. He pushed himself away from the wall and started walking down the street. Lenalee followed him.

"Because!" she said. "Allen never was hurt or ever went to the hospital or missed school until Kanda turned up. And he's weird and...never is out during the day, which is so strange... And now that Allen's missing he is too, so he has something to do with it!"

Lavi rolled his emerald eye. Humans. Sometimes they were a bit thick. But vampires couldn't live without them—strickly speaking they could live off animals but that wasn't appealing to Lavi—so they had to put up with their mental slowness. But then again, there were some really slow vampires as well. He attributed that to having eaten a human that was a bit off. Like a stoner.

Off on his mental train of thought, he had completely lost track of what Lenalee was saying. Coming back into her rant, he heard "--I wish I had told Allen earlier!" He glanced at her, a blank and uninterested look in his gaze. Thankfully she didn't see it. She had stopped talking to breath, panting.

"Well," he said. "I don't think telling him these things would've broken them apart."

"I could've tried!" she said indignantly.

"And failed. And probably piss Kanda off at the same time. Seriously, they're stuck together at the hip. Sometimes quite literally," he said. She let out a noise that sounded like a gag and he looked around to see her scarlet in the face and trying not to fall over. "I was just stating the truth."

"...Y-you didn't have to say it like that!" she said trying to calm herself.

Lavi in the mean time, had heard something that sounded rather like familiar voices. A crooked smile curving his lips, he continued walking. The sound was growing a bit louder. Lenalee, who had been about to speak, broke off; she had heard the voices too.

"Yu," a voice panted. Lavi slowed down as they neared the alley from which the voices seemed to be coming from. His grin grew larger. There was a lot of panting involved in what they were hearing. He wondered what was happening. Lenalee's eyes were wide as they rounded the corner of the deserted alley.

Kanda had Allen up against the wall and both were only half clothed. Allen's shirt was hanging off his shoulders and exposed his chest and Lavi could see that the boy's belt had been undone as well. Kanda's clothes were in a bit better shape, but it didn't seem like his neck was. Allen's lips were at the other vampires throat.

"Oh...My..." Lenalee breathed, looking like she was about to pass out. Lavi glanced at her grinning.

"I told you he was fine," he said to her.

They didn't seem to hear them. "God Allen..." Kanda panted. "Careful. I don't heal as fast as—agh...you..." Allen had bitten down as Kanda's hands slid across his hip. The smell of blood was thick in the air. The younger pulled away after a moment, his lover's blood on his lips. He licked them slowly.

"You're so sweet...I can't help it," he said. Kanda gave a smirk.

"Can't help it? Even when I...do something...like this..." Kanda's hand had disappeared. Allen's back arched and he let out a gasping groan, head going back.

"Bastard," he panted, looking at Kanda through half lidded eyes. Pleasure washed through Allen as Kanda continued his caresses. "A-ahhhh...nh...Yu...s-stop..."

"Stop? But I like seeing you like this..." Kanda growled in his ear, running his thumb across Allen's slit and making him writhe against the wall in pleasure. Lavi watched amused, a large grin on his face. He glanced at Lenalee.

She was bright red and swaying. She looked like she would pass out any moment now. Lavi cleared his throat loudly and the two looked around, heads turning swiftly. Both looked a bit shocked at being found, but Allen was still wearing the dazed and pleasured expression that he had before Lavi interrupted. Kanda's hand was still in his pants. After a moment, that hand reappeared and Kanda pulled away from the boy. Allen fixed his clothes hurriedly.

"...W-what...huh...what...are you?!" Lenalee cried, staring at the two.

"...Thanks Lavi," Kanda growled, looking at the redhead.

The eye-patched man looked affronted. "What? I didn't do anything! It's not my fault that you're so damn loud..."

"I'm sure that you were louder than that when you were getting fucked by Tyki," Kanda snapped back out of malice, annoyed that they were interrupted before they could actually do anything. Silence fell on the group and in several different ways. Lavi was looking annoyed and slightly embarrassed. Lenalee was in a daze, staring at the two. And Allen was staring at Kanda.

"...You what?" he asked, turning slowly towards Lavi.

Kanda and Lavi both winced. The older vampire had forgotten that they hadn't told Allen this one bit of information. Now the boy was going to be angry...at who, they didn't know. Kanda looked at him carefully, monitoring his reaction. Lavi looked a bit uneasy.

"...You slept with Tyki? Was this before...during...or after...he tried to kill me?" Allen's voice was soft, eyes hard. He was feeling betrayed. He had thought that Lavi was a friend. Lavi had helped him...helped them both, but this...this was just...to go with the one who had tried to kill him. It was a bit much. And Kanda. He didn't even say. He didn't tell him at all.

Lavi swallowed, shifting uneasily. "Well..." he said. "...during."

"You bastard!" he said loudly and the other three, Lenalee included, flinched back. They hadn't been expecting this. Lenalee was utterly confused. She had recovered, almost completely, about finding out that Allen was fine and had been about to fuck in an alley way, and was now staring at the boy, looking a bit scared. "You...did you help him?!"

Lavi had taken a step back. "Now...Allen..." he said weakly. "He's strong..."

"Yeah I know! But you're like him! You could've matched him! You weren't like me, when he was around! And you betrayed...You tried to help me when Kanda...but you...were you helping Tyki instead?!" he was furious. He stalked up to Lavi and hit him hard across the face with his fist.

The redheaded vampire wasn't expecting that strength of a blow and staggered backwards, hitting the wall. "Hell Allen! I'm sorry! Look, I know I was weak but you didn't have to hit me so damn hard!"

Allen was now ignoring him. He stalked away from the alley. Kanda grunted and followed him. Lenalee made a weak noise, watching them, then glanced at Lavi. "...I'm...very...very...confused..." she admitted. Lavi rubbed his bruised cheek.

"Damn..." he muttered. "He's strong..." He glanced at the human. "Well see, you don't have to worry about Allen. He's bloody fine. And still strong. Damn..."

She was still looking a bit dazed. She walked away from him, leaving Lavi alone.

"Oi, Moyashi!" Kanda called after him, trying to catch up with Allen without breaking into a run. Allen's pace was swiftly and he didn't turn or slow when his lover called. "Calm down!"

"You! You didn't tell me! Yu, why didn't you tell me?!" he snapped, finally turning around swiftly, pointing a finger at Kanda, who jerked to a stop. "Did you think that I couldn't deal with it? Well maybe you were right, but...Yu! You didn't bother to tell me that one of the only people I trusted was actually on the other side?"

Kanda was at a loss of words surprisingly. He hadn't seen Allen this mad before. He had never seen him this mad before. It was slightly terrifying. Allen fumed and wheeled around so that he was walking away from Kanda. "I'm going home!" he said over his shoulder in a cold voice. He walked across the street.

The other vampire was about to follow when something caught his attention. He looked around. The had been empty street was no longer empty. A lone car was swerving and zigzagging along the street, going dangerously fast. Allen, in his anger, didn't seem to notice.

And before Kanda could even warn him, the vehicle hit the silver haired vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

Omg. Sorry, this took a long time. School is crazy, it really is. I hope that you like this...It might not be too good, and please excuse any mistakes that you might come across. I just wanted to share this with you guys. Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

_Chapter 3: Painful Findings_

It was as if he were viewing a movie in which it was moving forward very slowly. Kanda was rooted to the spot on the curb where he was standing, unable to do a thing as he watched the scene before him unfold. He could hear a loud noise as the driver of the car hit their brakes hard, trying to stop their car, but it was too late. How had this happened? How was this happening? This wasn't possible. Kanda's mind was blank, and he was angry with himself because of it. He couldn't react at all to what he was seeing.

The sickening sound of metal hitting flesh was heard as Allen was hit. He was thrown up, rolling over the hood of the car and slammed hard into the windshield. The impact of his body hitting it made a dent in the glass and an intricate web of deep cracks, but it did not shatter. And then as the car came to a shuddering halt, Allen's limp body rolled once more off the hood and hit the asphalt with a sickening crunch. Then he lay still.

It was several seconds before Kanda could force his numb body to move. He didn't even know why he was in such shock. Allen would heal. But would he be able to heal completely? Even a vampire couldn't recover completely from everything. The sort of damage that Allen had seemed to have gotten would take months to heal. He would have to go through a lot of pain. Kanda didn't want him to have to go through that. He moved over to Allen slowly, eyes on the body.

The driver staggered out of the car and stared, then ran unevenly away from them. Kanda didn't even notice. He could smell the strong scent of Allen's blood. He knelt, rolling him over. One side of Allen's face was red from his blood. It stained his hair, matting it together. His right shoulder was at an odd angle, and his hand was twisted.

"Allen?" He was shocked at the weakness of his voice. He cleared his throat and swallowed, able to regain some of himself. "Oi, Allen, can you hear me?" He brushed some hair from Allen's face. The boy shifted in his arms, a grimace appearing on his pale lips. He let out a low noise, one that was thick with pain. Kanda focused on his face. Allen's eyes opened slowly and they were glazed.

Kanda didn't know what to say. He tightened his arms around the slender body as he felt a weak hand grip his arm. The grip strengthened a little, Allen holding on more tightly. "Don't move..." he said roughly. "You shouldn't move."

"Gh..." Allen closed his eyes again, grip on Kanda's arm now a bit painful. And then he jerked forward violently, angling his shoulder towards Kanda. A loud crack echoed through the empty street. Kanda blinked, again very shocked as the boy relaxed, letting out a small sigh. He watched, bemused, as Allen lifted his left arm a little. His wrist was at the wrong angle, and so were some of his fingers. He started to flex his hand. A series of pops and cracks could be heard and then Allen's hand was aligned once again.

He relaxed completely. All scratches on his arms or hands had healed. Kanda wouldn't be surprised if the head wound that Allen had suffered was healed as well. "...I feel better now," Allen said, sitting up. He shook his head a bit, looking at the car for a moment. There was a dent in the front, and the windshield was almost to breaking point.

"...What the hell'd you do?" Kanda asked.

Allen looked at him swiftly, startled by his tone. Why did he sound angry? That's what he sounded like. He didn't understand why Kanda was looking at him in that way either. "W-what?" he asked, staring. "I didn't do anything. Why're you angry with me?"

Kanda stood up slowly, eyes never leaving the boy. Allen looked very confused. He stood as well, staring at Kanda. He wiped blood away from his eyes. "Kanda?" he asked softly.

"...I've never seen a vampire, or anyone else, heal that swiftly," he said in a low voice. "Never."

"Isn't it good that I healed?" he asked. His voice was still soft. "I don't want to be in pain more. I had enough of that before I was a vampire." He had started to walk away from the street, down the sidewalk. The streetlight made his paleness look yellow.

Kanda was silent for a moment, scowling. "Yes, of course it is," he said. He didn't like it when he didn't understand. And right now, he really didn't understand. "I don't want you to be in pain." He wanted to know why he had healed so quickly. Why he had been able to fix his hand, even though it was evidently broken? He followed his partner down the street. Allen was still bloody. "Let's go somewhere else, not back to your place?"

Allen turned to look at him, head going to the side. "Why?" he asked.

"People saw you today, Lenalee did as well...They'll call the cops, they'll try and talk to you," he said flatly. "It'd be safer to be somewhere else." Allen looked uncertain. "We can come back and get things later. We're not leaving it completely."

The boy nodded. It made sense, he guessed. They would want to contact him, and he would have a hard time avoiding people at his own place. But he needed to clean up. He still looked like he was hit by a car, with blood matting his red hair, drying on his arms. "Where would we go though? I need to take a shower or something. I would scare someone if they saw me like this or they'd call an ambulance or something."

"Don't worry, I have that covered," Kanda said and took the lead, heading towards the place that he and Lavi had found before he had even seen Allen. The boy followed him slowly. Kanda could sense his eyes on him but he didn't look around. He was still getting over the fact that Allen had been able to heal. He knew Allen wasn't happy with how he reacted.

Allen sighed silently, looking down. Was Kanda mad at him? It seemed like he was, but he didn't want him to be angry. The silver eyed vampire didn't want to go through more pain then was necessary, and being able to heal like that was like a gift. He didn't know why he was able to do it, but he was glad. He hadn't thought that he would be able to heal from something as serious as a dislocated shoulder or a broken hand. He looked at his hand. It looked normal, or as normal as it could look when it was black.

He glanced up. He remembered this place. He had first met Tyki and Road here, although he didn't remember it clearly because Kanda had been feeding off of him right before that. He hurried his pace, catching up to Kanda. The other vampire walked up the steps and went into the house. Lavi was still out, so they could have some privacy for a little bit at least.

Allen looked around and found the bathroom. He went to it, starting to peel his clothing off. It seemed like he had bled a lot more than he had been aware. His arms had dried blood on them and the one side of his face was bloody. He looked at his shoulder, and noticed a faint bruising. He glanced at the mirror. He still wasn't used to not seeing anything there. He could pick something up and it looked like it was floating.

A shiver going down his spine momentarily, he shook his head. Allen started the shower, getting into the water. Kanda had followed him through to the bathroom, watching him silently as he leaned against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. He couldn't help but admire the boys body when he got undressed. Deciding that he should apologize for how he had acted after the accident, he undressed as well and got into the shower behind Allen. He slid his arms around the boys waist. He let out a soft, startled noise.

"Did I scare you?" Kanda asked in his ear.

"No," Allen said. "Startled me is all. Are you...mad at me?" He was worried that he was. He brushed several strands of hair from his face, leaning back against Kanda's body.

"Did you think I was?" he replied, kissing his neck to his shoulder.

Allen gave a small nod, chewing at his lip nervously. "Yes," he said. "I thought that you were mad. Just how you sounded...especially when you asked me what I had done..." Kanda didn't look at him, continuing to kiss the pale skin on the boy's shoulder. He was pleased when he felt a shudder run through the smaller.

"No, I'm not mad," Kanda said, speaking into Allen's ear closely and let his lips brush it. Allen's eyes closed a little, lips parting. The elder vampires slid across his partners slick body. He was rewarded with a small breathy moan when he brushed Allen's nipple and took to rubbing it. The boy closed his eyes.

"A-ah...Yu," Allen breathed.

His hands moved down slowly. "Yes?" Kanda was taking his time, enjoying ever small curve of Allen's body. The boy pressed against his hands subtly, just enough that he could tell he liked it. He didn't answer his question, but Kanda figured it was more of a moan than anything else. One of Kanda's hands slid across his thigh and drifted across his ass.

Allen had braced himself against the shower wall, hands holding him steady. He was panting softly as Kanda continued to feel him slowly. It seemed to make him very sensitive and he was turned on. He didn't know if Kanda was teasing him or if he just liked to feel him. It felt more like a bit of both.

His hands tensed against the tile wall as Kanda's finger circled his entrance slowly before he pressed it into him a little. Allen let out a whine, head to the side. His feet slipped a bit, legs spreading wider. "Y-Yu," he said in a breathy voice. "Why're you t-teasing me?"

"Teasing you? I'm apologizing," he said. "Don't say you don't like it, because I know you would be lying. You like it when I tease you...It gets you more into it." Allen didn't look over his shoulder at him, a bright blush flushing across his cheeks. It was true, but he wasn't about to admit it.

Kanda forced his finger deeper before adding a second, making the silver haired vampire arch his back, moaning more loudly than before. He bowed his head, arms trembling as small waves of pleasure washed through him. He couldn't help but jerk a little.

By now, Kanda was hard. All of Allen's moans and pleas were always enough to turn him on, as well as the way he pressed back into his hand, wanting more. "What do you want, Allen?" he asked in his ear.

"You!" he gasped out, head still bowed, water dripping from his hair. Kanda smirked slightly, but only added another finger into the boy. Allen gasped, hands clenching against the tile. He was wanting it badly now and didn't want to wait any longer. "Stop making me wait!"

Kanda was startled by his tone of voice. It was sharper than before, but filled with a lust caused desperation that caused him to smirk. Allen let out a small hiss of impatience. Why was he taking so long?

"You're impatient," Kanda stated, pulling his hand away from the boy. Allen panted softly, braced still against the wall. He moved closer to the pale body, gripping his hip with one hand as he spread the boy's legs more widely. Then he thrust in.

"A-ah!" Allen's cry-like moan echoed through the bathroom and off the tile sharply, making it louder. Kanda couldn't suppress the low groan as he went into Allen again, deeper this time. Damn he was so good. He was the best, that was for sure. The silver haired vampire's back arched in pleasure as Kanda started a rhythm with his thrusts, gripping the pale hips tightly.

He loved how Allen pressed back for more. It turned him on even more, getting him more into it. Allen rocked against him, trying to get him to go faster. Kanda obliged, speeding up the pace.

"Oh...nnh! Oh god...ahhh..." The younger vampire's moans grew louder, over the rush of the shower. Pleasure went through him in waves. It felt so damn good, he could barely stand it. Kanda panted against his neck, gripping more tightly at Allen's slick hips. The water was making a steady footing hard to come by. Allen's feet were slowly slipping farther away from the wall.

"Damn Moyashi..." Kanda grunted through a groan and bit at Allen's neck, breaking the skin. Blood spilled over, into his mouth and down the pale shoulder, running down his back. He let out a small startled gasp as his partner did this, not expecting the teeth but relishing in the pleasure. He still tasted so good. Kanda ran his tongue along his own lips, catching the last traces of the sweet crimson liquid before it was washed away by the shower.

Allen jerked scrabbling at the tile. He was overwhelmed with the pleasure, and it was wonderful. He let out moans, shudders going through his entire being. Then he stiffened, a loud choking cry escaping his lips. Kanda had found the perfect spot.

"Oh oh...Ng! Oh god...Yuu!" he let out as the other went in faster, hitting that perfect spot with increasing force. "I c-can't...I'm going to...I'm gunna..." Allen's sentence ended in a scream as he climaxed, pleasure washing over him. Cum joined the water circling down the drain.

Kanda was caught by surprise. Allen's scream of uncontrolled pleasure and the powerful tighting of his muscles set the other off and he released deep into the boy. The other vampire let out a groan as he did so, sagging against the wall.

After several moments of nothing but panting and the constant sound of water, Kanda pulled himself from Allen, who staggered a bit to stay on his feet. He rolled so his back was against the wall and panted hard. He felt really drained, and wasn't sure why. One time hadn't drained him in this way before. His lover leaned close, kissing him. Allen kissed back, a bit weak.

"What's wrong?" Kanda asked slowly, pulling back a little to look at him.

"Dunno," Allen said, shaking his head a little. "I feel really tired..." He closed his eyes for a moment, limbs feeling very heavy. He straightened. "I don't know why..." He tried pushing it away, cleaning himself from the actions that had just taken place.

Kanda watched him, navy eyes never leaving Allen's face. He wondered if something was wrong or if he was just tired. His thoughts drifted back to the accident that had occurred. Maybe that was the reason why Allen suddenly looked so tired. He had healed so quickly.

Allen was uneven on his feet. He braced himself against the wall with a hand, eyes half closed already.

"Come on," Kanda said gruffly and turned the water off, propelling Allen out of the shower. He stepped out, getting a towel to dry himself. He watched the slender figure, making sure he wouldn't fall asleep right here and now and break something. He got a towel himself, drying off before pulling his clothes back on. Allen did the same. He looked exhausted.

Together they left the bathroom, Allen's steps a bit uneven. He flopped down on the couch and yawned widely, fangs flashing momentarily. Kanda went over to him, nudging him. "Move," he said. Allen made a face and a small groan but pulled himself up a bit so that his partner could sit down as well. Then he stretched out, laying across Kanda's legs.

He was asleep in a matter of seconds. Kanda looked down at him, amusement in his dark gaze. He intertwined his fingers in the silver locks, watching the pale face for a minute or two. He was so glad that Allen was alright, although the shock of how fast he healed still hadn't completely sunken in yet. He looked up, across the living room. The sound of the door opening drew his attention away from his thoughts and he looked around. After a moment, Lavi appeared from the foyer. Kanda didn't say anything, but watched the redhead for several moments.

"Why're you here?" Lavi asked, looking shocked. "Why not at Allen's place?" he came over to them, spotting Allen. His green gaze lingered on the boy for a moment before choosing to sit down across from the ebony haired vampire and the sleeping one.

"If you don't remember, we kind of ran into some people...Who will probably call the cops," Kanda stated. "He's probably still mad at you, by the way. Although I don't know."

Lavi gave a small shrug. "I'll apologize when he wakes, whenever that is. He looks really out of it...what'd you do to him?" he looked at Kanda, wondering if the vampire would get angry for him asking that. And so he was shocked when Kanda said nothing at all, just gazed down at the boy laying across his legs.

The way Allen was lying made his chin rest against his chest, one hand hanging over the couch. Silver hair played across his pale face as he slept. He wasn't even breathing, which new vampires did on reflex, even during sleep. Kanda watched his still form for several more moments before looking up at Lavi. He was silent for another few moments. This was when Lavi thought something was wrong. Why was Kanda acting like this? It was a bit strange.

"...Kanda, you alright?" he asked uneasily.

As if he hadn't heard him, he asked instead, "What do you think would happen if someone was hit by a car?"

Lavi stared at him, green eye filled with confusion. "What? Are you planning to hit someone with a car anytime soon, is that why?" he asked, blinking slowly.

"Just answer the damn question," he growled. Now that sounded more like the Kanda he knew. He relaxed a little, a thoughtful look coming across his face. He imaged a scene in his mind. He had seen people get hit by cars, but the outcome depended on so many different variables.

"...How fast is the car moving, in this situation?" Lavi asked Kanda after a moments thought.

"Moderately fast."

"How bigs the car then?" he asked.

"...Moderate size."

"So a moderately sized car going moderately fast?" Lavi asked, eyebrow rising. "Any other way of fitting anymore moderately's in there?" Kanda's gaze sharpened a little, glaring at the redhead. "Okay, I kid. Let me think then...This is very random, Yu-chan."

"Just shut up and think," Kanda snapped, annoyed with the redhead already. Couldn't he do one thing without being annoying? Then again, that's how Lavi was, so he doubted that it would be possible. He sat quietly, watching Lavi think.

"...I guess several things to happen. The car could stop right as they hit the person, and they just fall forward, legs broken or something...Then they could also roll under the car, getting driven over, if the person's driving fast enough, I guess," Lavi said. "And then they could roll up, over the hood..."

"What do you see happening with that situation?" His voice was even, almost completely flat and devoid of emotion.

"Uhh..Well, they roll up onto the hood of the car, maybe hit the windshield. If the driver stops then they'd probably fall back to the ground. I don't see very many people surviving that, or at least not without injury," Lavi stated. "It would _hurt_ to do that. Especially the impact with the ground."

"What if it were a vampire?"

"It would still hurt like hell, Yu-chan! We get hurt too! Even if we would heal, it would hurt...Why are you asking me these things? Did you see someone get hit by a car? Was that what happened?" he asked.

Kanda said nothing. His gaze went down to the boy on lying across his lap slowly. Lavi would get it. He wasn't that much of an idiot. He wanted to know why Allen had healed so fast. Maybe Lavi had some ideas, but he hadn't wanted to just outright ask it.

"...No..." Lavi said, shock in his voice. "...Did that happen to...Allen?"

He gave a slow nod, eyes not leaving that pale, perfect face.

"...But he's fine. He looks fine. How does he look fine? Is he fine?" Lavi asked, staring across the room at Kanda. The dark haired vampire glanced up meeting his gaze momentarily and gave a nod.

"He's perfectly fine," he stated. "But I want to know why."

Lavi fell silent, eye flicking back and forth as he though. He had never heard of anything like this, and he had heard of a lot of things. Even if Kanda was older than he was, he probably heard about more things since he actually liked to listen. He thought back to when Allen had bit himself...It had healed quickly then.

"Have any ideas as to why he heals so quickly?" Kanda asked, fingers tangled in Allen's hair once more. The boy hadn't moved at all since he had fallen asleep. It would've been eerily to anyone who didn't know he was a vampire. Even though Kanda himself was one, he still thought it was a little unusual.

"...I have one idea," Lavi said carefully.

"And that idea would be?"

"Is it because he was a blood child before he was turned into a vampire?" Lavi asked. "I mean...usually blood children don't...survive...do they? So would that...could that change him? I mean, there was that ritual and shit that Tyki and Road did...Was it that?"

Kanda stared at him. He hadn't even thought of that. He really hadn't. He relaxed a little, but he still wanted to be able ask someone who knew more about Blood Children. He wanted to know if there had been other Blood Children turned vampire, and survived. Others that had gone through that ritual and still turned.

"...Nh..."

Both vampires looked down at Allen. He shifted a little and his head lolled to the side. Then he fell still again. Kanda brushed hair from his face, thinking. He just needed more time to think, to let the information sink in more. It would take a bit more time.

And as he shifted, moving Allen just a little on his lap, the wind blew teasingly through the window. Kanda's head turned slightly at a scent that came with the breeze. Lavi blinked, looking over at the window. "What is it...what is that smell?" he asked, wrinkling his nose.

Kanda's eyes narrowed. The scent disappeared as soon as it came. "...Don't know," he said, but he remembered it all too well.


	4. Chapter 4

Omg. So, after like... two months of not updating, I finally have a chapter. I'm sorry. November was NaNoWriMo and December was crazy. But now its break and you guys get a chapter. You'll get more stories and chapters sooner than last time. I hope you like it~ No lemons in this one.

* * *

_Chapter 4: Old and New; Union and Reunion_

He wasn't quite sure where he was, but he was positive of where he was not. He was no longer in the room with Allen, that was one hundred percent true. He looked around slowly. It was hard to tell where exactly he was. He lifted his head a little, sheets of ebony hair covering his face. Annoyed, he pushed it away from his face so that he could see. He was just about to give up in finding where he was and try and get out of there when a scent stopped him in his tracks.

It was a strong smell, but not overpowering in the sense that there was too much. It was just right. And it was wonderful. His eyes flickered around, wondering what it was. It made his nerves tingle on edge, head spinning a little with the power of it. He hadn't remembered the last time he had smelled something _so_ teasingly delicious. Had Allen smelled this good, as a human, when he had first met him? He was having a hard time remembering.

Slowly, Kanda followed the scent, eyes traveling around the landscape that had appeared gradually. Wind whispered through the leaves of the oak trees, rustling as they were dragged across the ground and against each other. This place looked familiar.

He stopped walking.

A howling had echoed through the clearing in which he stood. His eyes narrowed swiftly and he turned. He disliked the noise. It sent shudders through his spine and made him uneasy. He stood there, silent and unmoving for what could've been hours. And then the sound of footsteps met his ears.

Kanda looked up through the bramble oak. It would be impossible for anyone to sneak through those, without getting caught up in the twisting branches or dried leaves. Surely he would hear exactly where they were approaching from. But this wasn't the case. A gust of wind blew across the clearing, tugging at his hair and made it swirl around him. Leaves danced in the pull, twirling around his feet. That lovely, deliciously beautiful scent had come on the breathe of wind. He turned around swiftly.

She had made no sound to announce her arrival through the underbrush, nor was she scratched from fighting her way through. She stood perfectly, bathed in the moonlight that made her skin shine palely. It was _her_ scent that Kanda smelled before. He couldn't look away from her. She was magic, he knew that much. And not human. The way her hair hung down around her body in crimson waves showed this. It moved without the wind, which had strangely stopped.

"Hello," she said in a soft voice that reached him even though their was a large distance between them all. "Yu..." She began to pick her way towards him, bare feet not making a sound as she walked closer. He was unable to look away from her, the way her scant clothing clung perfectly to her curved body, the way her hair flowed from her as she walked.

This was wrong. This was very wrong.

He wasn't sure what was wrong, but his instincts had never lied to him before. He forced his body to take a step backwards, away from the woman. She stopped walking, her curved eyes on him. "Oh...don't go Yu...I came just for you...just for you..." her voice was hypnotic. He nearly stopped walking all together, almost going numb once more.

This wasn't right. Kanda heard himself say it out loud, but it sounded like a stranger had said it. The woman hadn't started walking yet. Her eyes narrowed a little, her beautiful expression turning a bit ugly. "What do you mean?" she asked him, finally stepping forward. "I'm here for you...what isn't right about that?"

"I'm not yours," he said finally, voice strong. He grimaced, throwing his hair from his face. "Even if you tried."

"You're not mine? But I wish for you to be mine..." she cooed, ignoring his grimace. "And you will be mine..." She reached out and touched his cheek with slender fingers. The touch was like fire, sending shudders of ecstasy through him. His eyes widened slightly at the feeling before he forced himself to take a step back.

"What the hell are you? I don't belong to you," he snarled angrily, fangs bared. "I would never belong to a being like you."

"I've won over harder targets," she hissed out, a smirk curving her scarlet lips. "And you will be especially fun to win...especially with the reward that I will get from doing so."

"What the hell are you--"

_Kanda!_ A voice like the wind drifted through the clearing. The woman looked around swiftly, eyes widening in shock. Something about how she reacted told Kanda that that wasn't supposed to happen. She hadn't expected that. Kanda looked around as well, unsure of how to react. He knew that voice.

_Kanda, stop being lazy._ Kanda blinked several times. The scene around him was melting, the dream world dissolving. The woman looked livid. She walked up to him and leaned close, stealing a kiss. It sent a shudder through his being, stronger than her hand had created. Then she too had disappeared. The feeling of lips on his own did not.

His eyes opened to find Allen kissing him. The silver haired vampire pulled back once he noticed that he was awake. "Oh look, that actually worked," he said, looking pleased. "You're sleeping too late, Yu...The sun's gone down." Kanda sat up, glancing around. They were in the bedroom in which he had fallen asleep in, having carried Allen there. The boy was sitting before him, knee's bent.

He said nothing as his head cleared. "What were you dreaming about? You were mumbling," the boy continued, getting up off the bed. Kanda looked over at him, eyes narrowing. What had he said, he wondered? He was having trouble remembering the dream. Allen glanced at him.

"What did I say?" he asked, getting up. He pulled his hair into a pony tail and fixed his bangs. He looked over at his partner, who shrugged in answer to his question.

"I couldn't understand," he said as he straightened his shirt. He stretched his smaller frame and Kanda watched, admiring his body. Allen stuck his tongue out and headed from the room. "Come on. I'm hungry."

Allen headed out of the house. He had heard Lavi leave before Kanda had woken up, but hadn't gone out to say anything to him. He was still angry with him and didn't want to talk with the redhead. He sniffed to himself, a slight expression of annoyance on his face. Kanda caught up with the other vampire, strides longer, and fell into step beside him. "Why're you making that face?" he questioned.

"No reason," the boy responded, not wanting to get into that topic. Yesterday, he had been hit by a car because he was talking about that topic, so he really didn't want to talk about it. Kanda eyed him carefully for a moment before shrugging and falling into silence. Allen looked happier when Kanda didn't push it.

Kanda cut through a park to shorten their time getting into the main part of the city. He was hungry as well. They were passing by the swing sets, hanging eerie and alone in the lighting of one street lamp, when he smelled it. The scent hit him hard and he stopped walking, covering his mouth with his hand in disgust. Allen staggered beside him, a retching sound coming from him.

"What's that?" Allen choked out, looking around swiftly. "What's that smell? It's horrible!"

Kanda's eyes were narrowed as he scanned the park. It was empty, but the scent was strong. He glanced up at the sky. Day before. The moon was definitely right for this. But why were they here? He hated that stench. "Come on," he said, grabbing Allen's wrist and dragging him through. "Lets get away from it."

Allen followed then came to a halt and his wrist slid from Kanda's grip. "What is it?" he asked, trying not to breath in the horrible smell. The boy was looking at a tree. He motioned to it before moving closer.

"Look," he said, touching the bark. There were several deep gouges out of the tree, strips of thin wood curling on the edges. He leaned closer and sniffed it before pulling back swiftly. "Ech! That's...disgusting...Whatever made this made that smell..." Kanda caught his wrist once again and dragged him away.

"We're leaving this area," he said not giving a second glance at the tree that Allen had pointed out. Hopefully they would just leave them alone, or bug some other vampires. They had had too much trouble already for his own liking, before Allen had become a vampire. Allen followed but he continued glancing over his shoulder at the tree, and the maples beside it. All the trees around them had similar signs. It looked like some sort of animal had scratched it.

Kanda asked, "Aren't you hungry?" When Allen nodded, he continued. "Well, maybe we should split up and meet up later. This way we can eat quicker." The boy blinked several times, staring at Kanda. He wondered if Kanda had a reason for suggesting this, other than the one he had given.

"...Alright," the silver haired vampire said. "Where should we meet?"

The other shrugged.

"Fine, unhelpful," Allen said with a small sigh. "Just come back here. Then we can go home or something. Why do you want to hunt separately anyway?"

He shrugged again. Allen's eyes narrowed a little. "No reason really...Just get a meal faster," he said. He wanted to see if he could find the ones responsible for making the gouges in the trees, and didn't want Allen involved. He knew Allen was suspicious. Allen gave a slow nod then turned around and headed away from Kanda, towards the club and the more dense part of town. The dark haired vampire stayed where he was.

He watched his companion walk away from him. Allen didn't glance back at him, but he thought he would. He would deal with his anger later though. Right now he was going onto a hunt of a different kind. He turned around and headed back into the park, going to the trees that showed signs of animal attack. He crouched by the foot of the maple, touching the dirt surrounding the roots. There was a print made in the soil. He stood straight, looking around.

The park was still empty. He walked through, standing beside the swing sets for several moments. They had to be somewhere. He closed his eyes and tried to pinpoint the rancid smell. It was stronger coming from the area around a park bench. He headed that way, following the unbelievable smell.

His thoughts drifted back to Allen. He hoped he would forgive him for not wanting to hunt together. Allen had really looked annoyed when he had said that. But he wanted to be alone in hunting this, because he really didn't want Allen to get mixed up with this group. He muttered to himself, following the scent.

-ooo-

Allen sighed as he headed down the street, hands in his pockets. He glared around, in a bad mood. Was Kanda mad at him or something? Why didn't he want to hunt together? He wasn't feeling very hungry anymore and stopped walking, slumping down on a bench that was situated in between two street corners.

"Stupid Yu," he said, letting out a long sigh. "Why won't you let me stay?"

"What's up sprout? Are the two of you fighting?" Allen jumped at the familiar voice then looked up into the face of the redhead. For several moments, he only stared vacantly at him, which made Lavi's expression turn to one of slight worry.

"I dunno," Allen said finally, shrugging. Lavi sat down beside him, hands in pockets. Allen looked him over for a moment, remembering that he was still holding a grudge. He sniffed, glaring a bit then sighed. He was too upset about what Kanda had done to really care about what Lavi had done before he had even been a vampire.

"Come on, tell big brother Lavi what happened," Lavi said, nudging him with his elbow. "You can tell me anything."

Allen glared a little at him and stuck his tongue out. "Its nothing," he said and looked across the street, watching a couple people walk towards a restaurant. As he watched, a group of people left as the others went in. His eyes followed a couple teenage boys.

"If Yu knew that you were checkin' out other guys, I don't think he'd be very happy," Lavi pointed out, noticing how he was eyeing them. Allen shot a glare at him.

"I don't know if he would care at all," Allen said flatly, looking back at the boys. They were good looking, and seemed to spark his hunger a little. He wondered if they would taste good. If they liked guys, it probably would be easy to get them on their own.

Lavi blinked, a bit startled at the tone of voice. "You guys are fighting...come on, tell me what's wrong," he said and tugged at the younger vampires arm childishly. "You know you can tell me anything."

"It isn't anything, let go of me!" Allen said, voice getting louder. He actually sounded upset now. Lavi let go of his arm, green eye missing nothing. Allen crossed his arms over his chest, gaze still on the group of teenage boys across the street. One of them noticed his gaze and muttered something to his friends. The other too glanced over and grinned at him.

"I know that it's something, because your reaction was so strong," Lavi said. His voice was more serious than usual. "If something's bugging you, you should tell someone. Probably Yu, but since he's not here..."

"Okay fine!" Allen cried. "He wanted to go hunting separately and didn't seem to care when I asked him why he didn't want to find something to eat together. He said it would be faster but..." He looked like he might cry. He felt thoroughly upset about this fact, and he was annoyed with himself. It wasn't that big a deal, why was he getting so emotional. He calmed down.

"It wouldn't be faster," Lavi said, looking at the guys across the street unseeingly. The were starting to drift over to them. "...He's up to something. Maybe I should go find out. Oh, and I think your meals here...they noticed you were staring at them."

Allen looked up. "Have fun," the redhead told him and gave him a partial salute when he had gotten up from the bench. He put his hands in his pockets and sauntered off. He was going to see if he could find Kanda and see what was up. He doubted that Kanda was mad at Allen and thought it was more probable that the Japanese vampire had found something that he didn't want his partner to get tangled up in.

Allen didn't move from the bench. The guys had come over to him. "Hey," one said, the one Allen found the most attractive. "We noticed you were watching us..."

"Yeah," Allen said, looking up at them and gave a slight smile, hiding behind his hair a little. "Well, you're good looking..."

The first grinned at his friends. "See, I told you. I knew that that was the way he was looking at us..." he said and one of the other guys laughed. "So, do you want to hang out with us then?"

"I'm not into groups..." Allen said watching them very carefully. He just wanted one, because he thought that that would be enough for his hunger for now. And one would be much easier to eat. He wouldn't have to deal with the other two trying to fight or run.

"Only one huh?" the first guy said. "I'll hang out with you..." When he saw the look his friends had on their faces, a look of disappointment and annoyance, he said, "I saw him first..." They said fine, they didn't care and started off, talking.

Allen got up off the bench. "So...that redhead that left, was he a friend or anything?" the young man asked Allen as they started to walk down the street together. Allen shrugged his slender shoulders, looking around. He smelled pretty good and his hunger had returned.

"Just a friend," he said. "...No one can see us here..." he rested his hand on the young mans arm, stopping him in an alley way. He grinned looking at the silver haired vampire.

"Anxious?" he asked.

Again Allen shrugged. "...Your hands are freezing," the young man said holding one then looked into his face. "Are you cold?"

"...Maybe you could warm me up..." Allen said, leaning against the brick wall of the alley. He had no intention of letting him do anything. But why work when he could let him come to him. The young man moved closer and Allen stretched out his neck a little. He closed his eyes momentarily taking in his scent.

And then he sunk his teeth into his neck, hands tightening on his arms. The young man let out a startled noise, trying to jerk back. Allen held fast, drinking deeply. He felt his strength returning swiftly and vaguely heard the boy pleading, trying to pull away. He didn't let go, biting down harder. The body jerked a little. He was nearly dead, Allen could feel that. His head was slowing. And then...

It stopped. Allen let him go, running his tongue along his lips. He wasn't half bad. He glanced at the body, then walked from the alley, fixing his shirt. He felt better after he ate and wanted to find Kanda, to see if he had been mad at him, or whatever the reason for him wanting to hunt alone was.

Allen glanced up the street, then down it. He wondered what the young mans friends would say, when his body was found and his death was announced on the news. It didn't make him feel guilty, it just made him think. He had just disappeared. Lenalee knew that he was 'alive', but he wasn't sure if she knew what he was. He started to walk down the street, every little sound louder than it normally was. He didn't know why though. Maybe it was just because he was full.

He stopped walking. Stood still. He was like a statue, staring up at the full moon, his chest still, his body unmoving. He stood there for several long minutes, just staring at the silver orb that hung in the sky. And then, even though he hadn't been breathing, a horrible, reeking stench wafted to him.

Allen gagged, covering his mouth with an arm and coughed. "W-what the hell is that?" he wheezed, spluttering a little. It was the same scent that had been in the park! He looked around, nose and mouth still covered. It had to be coming from from somewhere.

The hair on the back of his neck prickled. Something was out there. But all that he could see was the empty street and the alley; the quiet shops with their dark windows that lined the street. He turned in a circle, silver gaze sweeping his surroundings.

He whipped around when he heard a howl, but it sounded too distant to be the owner of the scent. And then he heard a much closer one, quieter, and more threatening. It turned into a rippling growl, and Allen was frozen. Even though he didn't know who was making that growl, he knew it was his enemy. It was not a normal animal, he could tell.

Panting softly, he stepped back slowly once, twice, and a third time, until he was in the alley near him. He moved back slowly, eyes flickering swiftly to catch any movement. A harsh bark ripped from the back of the alley he had been using as a hiding place and he whirled around, startled. It hadn't been there before!

Before he could even think to run, he was slammed against the alley wall. That horrible smell was overpoweringly strong now and it made his head spin. For a moment, he was unaware of the fact that his arms had been pinned against the stone by strong claws. And then he focused on the thing in front of him.

If he hadn't met Kanda, and if he hadn't been pulled into the whole business of spells, magic, and vampires, he wouldn't have believed what was holding him against the wall. Its heavy panting played across his face and he wrinkled his nose in disgust more than fear. He was being held by a wolf. But this wolf was bigger than any canine he had ever seen or heard of. It it was more human in nature.

Still laboring to breathe, he tried to fight against the strength the were-wolf was applying to his arms. He could barely move and every time he tried, the claws bit into his arms. He gritted his teeth, turning his face away from the jaws of the beast.

"Vampire." Its jaws moved, and its speak was guttural and deep. Allen didn't look at it, still trying not to breathe in the stench. He growled loudly and Allen flinched a little. He was scared now. Those jaws were very close to Allen's face and neck, and even if he could heal, he didn't know what would happen if the werewolf decided to bite him.

Allen bared his teeth, trying to force the creature away from him. He let out a small growl of his own, but it didn't match that of the mystic dog that held him there.

"...Silver hair..." it hissed and shifted its clawed feet a bit on the asphalt of the alley. It inhaled deeply and Allen could hear its heart beating loudly and strongly in its chest. It's hold was like fire on his arms, the things paws hot and burning. He struggled. He didn't like what it was saying. "...You are the one I want..."

Allen's eyes widened then he let out a startled cry of pain as the wolfs claws bit into his skin deeper. It dragged them down a bit and he hissed, feeling blood starting to run down his arm. He struggled, letting out another small sound of pain. That hurt more than a normal scratch! It stung and burned. He writhed, trying to get away from the stronger, larger beast.

"Gh...let go!" he cried, tears in his eyes due to the pain. He tried to fight against it, but it was too strong. It turned its head and opened its jaws to howl. But it never got the chance to. Allen jerked a bit as a harsh sound attacked his ears and the werewolf's grip was ripped away from him.

The werewolf's head had jerked to the side and hot, red blood splattering Allen's face. He stood frozen, still leaning against the wall. He could feel the werewolf's blood start to drip down his face. The scent was even stronger now, but at the moment he didn't care. Just stared down at the body that lay before him, stretched out, head at an awkward angle from the bullet.

There was a bloody hole in the side of its head, and its tongue lolled out of its jaws, which were parted slightly. He could see a sliver of golden eye but it was glazed. Its claws twitched slightly, as did its jaws but it was otherwise completely still. It was dead. He knew enough about the myths to know that no ordinary bullet killed werewolves. That had to be silver. He turned slowly to face his savior.

"...It looks like we might be on the same team, boy."

-ooo-

Kanda had heard the howl. It sent chills down his spine and reiterated the fact that what he was looking for was indeed a werewolf, or a pack. He had gone back to the park. To look at the scratched trees. They told him nothing more than the fact that the werewolves had stopped for a moment to leave the markings. He knelt beside the base, touching the soil.

"Yu-chan, I see you there! What the hell are you...holy shit what the hell is that smell?!" Lavi covered his mouth and nose with his sleeved arm, squinting. Kanda looked around, hair falling over his face for a moment. Stood silently, eyes sharp in a glare. It didn't faze Lavi.

Kanda didn't answer for a moment, then said, "You should know what it is. You've seen them before."

The redhead took a whiff of the heavily scented air and wrinkled his nose, grimacing. "...Werewolf?"

"A lot of them," he grunted, glancing around the park. His gaze drifted for a moment before it was caught by Lavi, who had walked over to him.

"Is that why you ditched the sprout? He was upset," he said, poking Kanda in the gut. He grunted and glared, letting out a soft growl. He showed his fangs momentarily. Really, nothing worked in threatening Lavi. He was too used to everything Kanda had done.

"I didn't want him getting involved," he said simply. "He's been through enough shit already."

"...Wouldn't being alone be more dangerous?" asked Lavi, vermilion eyebrow raising under matching hair. He crossed his arms across his chest and successfully ignored the stench that hung in the air thickly.

Kanda was silent for a moment, eyes on him but not looking at him. Eyes unfocused. The Japanese man was thinking.

"Didn't you hear that second howl? It was in town..." Lavi continued.

"...Shit," Kanda growled and his hair whipped from behind him as he rushed passed Lavi. The one eyed vampire shook his head slightly, following him. He was surprised that Kanda hadn't thought of that before this, but he knew that the violent vampire rarely thought things out. The dark man glanced behind him swiftly, eyes flashing. "Where did you see him?"

Lavi had fallen into step beside him. He motioned in the direction that he had last seen the silver haired boy and Kanda set off in that direction. The redhead followed him. Kanda paused and he nearly ran into the vampire. He stopped himself just in time. "Why'd you stop?"

"Can't you smell that?" he breathed under his breath. A small wave of worry went through his body and his expression hardened. Werewolf scent clung to the wall. It was strong. He could smell blood. Werewolf blood. Vampire blood. Very bad. And then another scent hit him and he blinked in surprise before speeding his steps.

"...I know that smell..." Lavi murmured, looking confused and shocked. Kanda didn't even glance at him. Of course he knew that smell. He had been close to the owner of the scent. He rounded a corner around the alley and was able to get a clear view.

Kanda let out a loud growl and he stepped forward, loose gravel sliding beneath his feet. "Tyki!"

* * *

Please review! I'm sorry if I haven't replied to some of the reviews. Thank you


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a while since I've posted anything...Sorry guys. School is crazy. But I finally finished this chapter. I was having issues just finishing it, but here it is. No lemons in this chappie...Sorry peeps. If you want lemons, say so in a review and I'll see what I can do :) Please review!

* * *

_Chapter 5: Anger_

It was a moment before Kanda took in the scene. First and foremost, he had been concentrating on the vampire who stood a little bit back into the alley. And then he realized that the scents he had been smelling all came from this alley. Allen looked around, holding his arm, leaning against the alley wall. The body of a werewolf lay sprawled, neck stretched up from the force of the bullet that had been shot into the wolf's skull. Blood had soaked into the fur around the bullet hole in its skull.

Tyki Mikk was holding the gun that had fired the bullet, now relaxed at his side. He surveyed them all for several moments. "This was quite a surprise, seeing the young lad here...I didn't think he survived the ceremony. Well done Yu. Well done indeed. It seems like you got there just in time."

"Yes, just in time to kill your sire too, or did you forget that bit of information? I'll kill you too, Tyki," Kanda said venomously and walked over to Allen. He tried to look at his arm, but Allen wouldn't let him.

He let out a small hiss. "Don't touch it," he said, holding his hand over the deep cuts. "Don't touch it." Kanda backed off a little, eyes narrowing a little. "...And...He saved me, Kanda..."

The dark haired vampire looked at his lover. "Probably to kill you himself. Why do you trust him all of a sudden? Has everyone gone mad? I should just kill him now..." he snarled, mostly to Allen. The younger boy said nothing, not even flinching.

"If this is how you treat him, I don't know why he stayed with you," Tyki said.

"Shut up," Kanda snapped, glaring at the older vampire before looking back at Allen. He was startled to see that Allen was glaring at him. "Why're you mad at me?"

"I don't trust him. I just said that he saved me. That thing wanted to eat me or something..." he said. "He hasn't done anything to me as of yet. He was the one saved me, not you. You were too busy hunting _Chalone_ to care about what would happen to me!" Allen's eyes flashed.

Kanda was silent for a moment, staring at the younger. Then his attention was drawn away from Allen. The dead werewolf was no longer a werewolf any more. All four vampires looked at the body. It had turned back into its human form, a man, hair pulled back, designs on his face. Tyki walked over to the body and crouched down, looking at him more carefully.

"...A Crow," he said and glanced up, golden gaze flickering up to Kanda. "Do you recognize him, Yu?" He turned the dead man's face so that his face was better visible. Kanda looked from Tyki's face to the werewolf's human face. He didn't say anything for several moments. "You really should recognize him."

"...I recognize the name Crow, but this particular one, I don't recognize..." Kanda said. "I thought I recognized that stench..."

Tyki watched the black haired vampire silently for several moments. Then he said, "His name was Tokusa," he said, standing up. He looked at his hands in disgust from touching the dead werewolf. "He's one of the lower wolves." He looked at Kanda.

"...Why does it matter? He's dead," Kanda grunted, tossing some hair over his shoulder in annoyance. He didn't look at Allen, but he could tell that the younger vampire was holding his arm tightly. He wondered if he was still glaring at him. He didn't chance a look just yet. Lavi was behind him. The redhead had walked up to Allen and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. Kanda's anger flared up a little. Allen let Lavi help him?! Why was he so angry?

"There are more, Yu," Tyki pointed out, eyebrow raised, as if he thought Kanda was being rather silly in thinking that it was over. Kanda only half heard him. He was also listening to Allen and Lavi behind him.

"...Let me see..." Lavi murmured softly. There was the sound of fabric shifting and the shake of a head. Allen didn't want him to look at it. "Come on, that looks painful..."

"Kanda," Tyki said sharply. "Did you here me? He is not the only Crow. They're a clan. They're strong. One was sent out to find your little toy here, for some reason or another...do you really think that they're going to stop hunting him just because we killed one of them?"

Kanda almost attacked him. Allen was not his toy. There was a sharp intake of breath from behind him from Allen and he could tell that the silver haired vampire was also angry about being called a toy. He pushed away from Lavi and stepped up to stand beside Kanda. The taller finally glanced at his lover. Allen was still holding his arm tightly and Kanda could smell the strong scent of blood.

"I'm not a toy," he hissed at Tyki, baring his fangs.

"My, my..." Tyki said lightly. "Such venom from the both of you. Is that any way to repay someone who just saved your life?"

"That coming from the man who caused my death, I don't think it counts for anything," Allen spat. "I think you just wanted a way to gain back a little trust so that we didn't chase you out or kill you. Kanda was set to. I think we could probably get you if it was all of us...but I don't know if Lavi would be of use in doing anything, since he already favors you."

Silence met his words. Tyki actually looked surprised, golden eyes slightly wider than normal. Kanda looked at Allen with an admiring gaze but his expression was still rather blank. Lavi looked shocked.

"Hey, leave me out of this..." the redhead said slowly.

"You just proved my point," Allen said acidly, glancing back at him. Lavi fell silent and Allen looked back at Tyki. "Stay out of my life. I was happy until you came. For all we know, you brought these werewolves here with you. To gain our trust and kill us in the same move."

"Moyashi..." Kanda's voice was low. Even if he hated the tall vampire before him, he didn't think that he could stoop so low as to _bring_ werewolves here. Especially a clan that had past history in hating vampires.

Allen looked at him sharply. "What?" he asked.

"...You're...very upset," he said. This seemed strange, like their roles were reversed. Kanda was usually the hotheaded one, Allen the calmer one. But now, Allen was on fire. He was furious and he doubted that what he had just said would help calm him.

"...Yes...yes I am," Allen said. "Because it seems that I can't fucking trust _anyone_! Do you understand how I'm feeling, Yu? I doubt it! You've been a vampire so long, it doesn't really matter if you're with anyone or not. You're fine on your own. You're a loner. You don't _need_ me. I thought I could trust him-" he jerked his hand back at Lavi and Kanda could see blood on it, "-but I can't either. He was _helping_ them!"

He didn't look at any of them as he turned around, furious. He ran from the alley way, passed the dead body of Tokusa. Kanda turned almost at the same time as Allen and chased him, leaving Lavi alone with Tyki.

"...Long time no see, love..." Tyki said smoothly, as if nothing had happened, if the young vampire hadn't just chewed them out viciously. He walked over to him. Lavi didn't move, a bit nervous as he watched the older vampire.

"...I guess," Lavi said shrugging. "It really...hasn't been that long..."

"Just a figure of speech, my dear rabbit. I'd think you'd figure that out, being such a scholarly vampire," Tyki said. Lavi blinked slowly. He was having the same effect on him that he had the first time he had met him. He was hypnotizing. He didn't stop the dark vampire as he leaned down and kissed him.

-ooo-

"Moyashi!" Kanda called, running after him. The boy was a good number of yards in front of him and he was having trouble keeping up with him. He was fast, even for a vampire. Allen didn't respond to his shout and continued running, hands clenched.

Kanda looked down. The boy was leaving a small trail of bloody drops on the sidewalk. He looked up again and watched crimson droplets fly from his fingertips as he ran through the park. He thought that he was crying. He could hear some sort of soft choking noise coming from him.

Finally the boy slowed. He threw open the door of the house that they were staying in and dashed inside. He nearly tripped on the threshold. Kanda followed, no longer running. He closed the door behind them and came into the living room.

It looked to Kanda that Allen's legs had given out. He was collapsed in an awkward position, leaning against the wall, holding his arm tightly once more. A pained expression populated his face, and he was panting. His eyes were closed.

Kanda walked to him and knelt. He reached out and touched the boys cheek. Silver eyes opened to meet his darker ones. "...I'm still mad at you..." he said after a moment, but it was weak.

"I know," Kanda said. "I'm sorry...Can I help you?"

Allen paused then nodded.

"Take your shirt off," Kanda said, sounding more like a demand than anything else. Allen gave him a look that said that was kind of rude but did it anyways. He had some difficulty getting it off of his arm and winced, letting out a hiss.

Kanda moved closer and looked at his arm. Blood trickled from several gouges on the boys arm. He took his arm in one hand carefully and was surprised to feel him shaking. He looked at him. Allen met his gaze, eyes shining with pain.

"...Kanda...it burns..." he whispered softly, fist clenched on the ground. "Please...help me..."

"Come on," he said and pulled Allen to his feet. The boy said nothing. He gritted his teeth, covering the scratches with his other hand once more. Blood trickled between his fingers. Kanda led him to the bathroom and forced him to sit on the counter.

"...You knew that those scratches were...werewolf...didn't you?" Allen asked brokenly as Kanda cleaned a washcloth. The young vampire focused on the opposite wall of the bathroom, letting out small pants. Kanda gave a nod that Allen barely caught.

"The scratches on the trees, yes," he said as his strong hands wrung out the washcloth. He tapped Allen's hand, telling him to release his own arm and the boy did so. His hand was red with the blood from his arm. Carefully, Kanda cleaned the cuts on the pale arm. He was worried, because they hadn't healed, but he didn't show it. He didn't want Allen to pick up on it and become scared, if he would. But it seemed that Allen's gaze, which was still focused on the wall, wouldn't have noticed even if Kanda had shown his worry.

Allen didn't flinch as the clothe wiped across the cuts, just gritted his teeth. Strong shoots of pain danced through his arm, burning fire through his veins. It made his head swim and a wave of nausea overcame him. He doubled over, jerking away from Kanda. He kept his head between his knees for several long moments before his head cleared.

"...Sorry..." he said. "I was going to be sick..."

Kanda said nothing but kept the rag over Allen's arm. He pulled it away after a moment, looking at the cuts. It looked red and angry in the bathroom's light. "...Do something, Kanda..." he panted out, teeth gritted. "It feels like my arms on fire! It's going to...burn off..."

"It won't," Kanda said. Damn he needed help. Tyki would know how to deal with a wound such as this. He wished that it was someone else, but there was no one else.

Allen focused on Kanda momentarily. "Kanda...I'm not...feeling very well..." His voice was weak and his eyes were glazed with pain and nausea. Then he doubled over, falling off of the counter. Kanda caught him swiftly, cursing under his breathe. He moved to the bedroom, carrying Allen in his arms. The vampire felt warmer than usual.

"...I was sick last time...I don't want you sick as well..." Kanda muttered under his breath, watching the silver haired vampire shift in his unconsciousness. He panted softly, cheeks flushed. Kanda sat beside him and brushed a strand of hair from his lovers face. "...What do I have to do?"

"Pull the venom out."

Kanda looked up swiftly. He had been too focused on the slim figure on the bed to hear or smell the other two vampires coming into the room. Lavi hung back a little, looking worried as he watched Allen. The boy on the bed looked fevered. He let out a small whimper in his sleep, hand tightening on the blankets. "What? Pull the venom out?"

Tyki's eyebrows went up. "Yes. Werewolves have venom. That's what causes a human to change into a werewolf if bitten. But to a vampire, its like fire..." he said.

"...That's what Allen said it felt like. But he wasn't bitten. He was just scratched..." Kanda said and looked back at Allen. He touched his cheek and the boy flinched slightly.

"Its not as strong...but its still there. You need to pull the venom out," Tyki said. "If you leave it too long, it'll torment him with nightmares and fever."

Kanda gritted his teeth and looked away from Tyki. "Tell me what to do," he said in a low voice.

"Bite his arm. Draw it out, like you would when drinking. Don't swallow, not that you'd want to. Spit it out," Tyki said. "Lavi, get a bowl." The redhead nodded and left the room to get something for Kanda to put the blood.

The dark haired vampire glanced at Tyki, who met his gaze, then looked back at Allen.

"Do it, Yu. Draw the poison out," he said.

Kanda paused, then nodded and leaned down. He brushed hair from Allen's shoulder and listened to the heated breathing of the silver haired vampire. Then he bit into his arm, where the scratches were. Blood flooded into his mouth and he was shocked at how rancid it tasted. He nearly gagged and spat it out there. He pulled away and glanced over. Lavi handed the bowl to him and he spat the blood out.

"...That smells gross..." the redhead muttered.

Tyki nodded in agreement. "Continue that until his blood tastes normal."

Kanda leaned down once more and drew more blood into his mouth. It still tasted like something rancid and tangy. He repeated the process slowly, eyes on his love. He wondered if it would work immediately, or if Allen would have to recover.

"It's working," Tyki commented as he walked over to the bed. He brushed hair from Allen's forehead and set his hand there. "He's cooling off..."

Kanda gave a soft growl and Tyki pulled his hand away from Allen and stepped back. He went out into the living room and Lavi followed, leaving them alone. The dark haired vampire continued to draw the poisoned blood from the wound. His blood tasted sweeter and more normal.

"...Moyashi?" he asked, wiping his mouth. That last mouthful had tasted normal.

Allen's head shifted a little and his face screwed up. "Nh..." he breathed. He didn't wake up but Kanda felt his forehead like Tyki had done, and he felt room temperature. He relaxed, brushed hair from Allen's face then got up.

"Tyki, what the hell are you doing here?" Kanda asked as he left the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"Is that any way to talk to someone who just saved your lovers life? Twice?" the elder vampire replied, leaning against the wall. He twisted a bit of his own hair between his fingers, golden eyes on the dark haired man before him.

Kanda just glared at him. "Maybe if you hadn't come back, he wouldn't have needed saving..." he said coolly, running his fingers through his hair to get it untangled. "Is he going to be alright now that the venom's out of him then? He didn't wake up."

"He needs to recover," Tyki said calmly. "And I think that the werewolves were here before I was, if I might point that out to you. I don't need that boy anymore. Truly, I have nothing against him..."

"You tried to kill him!"

"That was only because you were tied to him like a dog to its house. Now you're free to roam, and free to roam with him. Now that he's a vampire, I have nothing against the lad. He is quite adorable, if I may add. I have no reason to harm him. It would be uncalled for, really," Tyki explained, as if all of this was clear.

Kanda let out a soft snarl when Tyki said that Allen was adorable and Tyki's golden gaze rolled. Kanda could tell that Tyki thought he was being childish, but at the moment, the dark vampire didn't care. He paced several steps around where he had been standing, glancing out of the window momentarily, before turning back to the door that led to the bedroom where Allen lay.

He turned away from the two vampires (Lavi had been listening, silent, as he lounged on the couch) and went back into the bedroom, closing the door. It didn't close all the way, leaving an inch or so. He sat down beside Allen and listened, silent.

"He reacted the same when I called him cute..." Lavi was saying as Kanda watched Allen's face. The boy was more relaxed now, features calmed. "I couldn't help it...Allen is adorable. But you know Yu...So sensitive. Its not like the boy would go with anyone else...He loves him. And he's still mad at me..."

Kanda was a bit annoyed that they were talking about Allen. "Well, you _were_ helping me, lovely..." Tyki said in a smooth voice.

"Could you not call me that?" Lavi asked. "I really don't want to be your pet or anything..."

Kanda scoffed. He knew that Lavi had enjoyed sleeping with Tyki. The redhead liked to be on top, but he enjoyed being fucked even more. He wondered how Tyki would respond to that statement.

"You don't? I thought you did," Tyki replied.

"No, I don't. I'm not your--"

The sentence was cut off in a muffled gasp. Kanda made a disgusted expression as he listened to the kiss. The sound of cloth and a grunt told him that Tyki had forced Lavi down onto the couch. And then his attention was drawn from the two in the living room to the one beside him.

"Ah! Kanda!" Allen gasped out, eyes flashing open swiftly. He sat up in the same motion, a jerking motion that caused his silver hair to fall over his face. Kanda couldn't help but jerk back slightly, startled by the sudden movement.

"Moyashi..." he said slowly.

Allen blinked several times rapidly, a look of disorientation in his gaze. Then he looked at Kanda and his pearly eyes cleared. "...I'm...alright?" he asked after a moment and looked at his arm. He was still bleeding a little.

"Yes," Kanda said. He didn't mention that it was because Tyki had told him what to do. He remembered what he had been listening to before Allen had woken up and glanced over at the door. A small look of disgust came to his face as he heard noises he would rather not hear.

Allen leaned a bit, looking around him to the door. "Who's out there?"

"Tyki and the idiot..." Kanda grunted, sounding unhappy.

"...What are they doing?"

Kanda shrugged. He heard panting from one of them, most likely Lavi and a couple indignant noises, cut off in gasps or moans. And then there was a heavy thud and something was knocked over. Kanda stood up. That hadn't sounded normal. Allen wobbled to his feet behind him and looked around him as the dark haired vampire pushed open the door.

Lavi was propping himself up on the couch with his elbows, shirt undone to his belly button. He was panting, but was grinning a little. Tyki was getting up from sliding down the wall. It looked as if Lavi had kicked him in the stomach, forcing him off the couch and into the wall.

Kanda looked amazed. He hadn't thought that the redheaded idiot had had it in him. Tyki looked disgruntled and angry as he fixed his shirt, running a hand through his hair.

"Guess you're not getting him," Kanda drawled, leaning against the door frame.

Allen made a face. "You two were going to do that while we were here? Go somewhere else," he said, sticking out his tongue.

"No, we weren't," Lavi said, giving a glare at Tyki. He fixed his shirt and sat up straight, straightning his eye patch as well.

Kanda rolled his eyes then they widened slightly in surprise as a wonderful, amazing, tantalizing smell drifted in through the window. He stiffened a little. Allen noticed this change first and looked at him. "What's wrong?" he asked softly, touching his arm.

Kanda barely noticed. He walked away from Allen swiftly towards the door, a confused and eager look on his face. Tyki and Lavi looked over as well. "What the...Yu-chan, where're ya goin'?" Lavi asked, getting up to follow Allen who looked hurt and confused.

"Hey, why are you ignoring me? What's wrong?" Allen asked and grabbed his arm. Kanda didn't stop, just pulled his arm, a bit limply, from Allen's grasp. Allen looked angry now and followed as the vampire went outside, looking around. He walked down the sidewalk a bit and then stopped walking.

"...That smell..." he said under his breath.

"Oi," Allen said, standing in front of him. "Can you here me?! Why're you ignoring me? And what smell?"

Kanda didn't respond. He looked around slowly, looking for anything...anything that had made that wonderful scent. It smelled better than Allen had ever smelled.

Allen had had enough. He punched Kanda.

Lavi let out a startled noise and moved backwards so Kanda didn't fall into him. It had certainly brought Kanda back to reality. He blinked several times and staggered. He caught himself before he fell and looked at him. The scent had disappeared. "What the--"

"Are you done?!" Allen demanded. "Just ignoring me and walking out? What the hell has gotten into you?"

Kanda looked at him, holding his face. "I...what?" he said.

"You seized up and you wouldn't listen to me," Allen said as he calmed down. "Can you tell me what was wrong?"

"...That smell," he repeated, looking at Allen. "Could you not smell it?"

"Nothing except the normal scents. Come on Kanda..." he took his hand and led him back inside. Lavi had gone in before them, a bit shocked that Allen had socked Kanda, and hard. Kanda glanced over his shoulder at the night. He could tell that the sun would soon be up...would that scent disappear?

* * *

Thanks for reading please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well then, here's the chapter that I've been sitting on for a long while, without finishing it. It's...kinda lame...but I hope you like it. A bit of lemons in here. I'm not too happy of the outcome, and I hope the next chapter is much better...But we'll see. I hope you don't lose confidence in me. Please read and review. I don't own DGM

* * *

Chapter 6: Another Piece

Allen walked across the room and rested a hand on the windowsill, staring out of the window. The sun would be coming up soon...He closed the curtains slowly but continued to stare at the patterned fabric. He could tell that Kanda was watching him from the other side of the room, silent.

"I feel..." Allen started then stopped talking. "I feel that we're...splitting apart..."

"...Why?" Kanda asked after a moment, a look of surprised worry and concern on his normally blank face. He stepped over to him slowly. Allen still wasn't facing him.

"Look at all that's happened...You...told me to go hunting alone. We had a fight...then this, where you just ignored me," Allen said finally turning to him. His eyes were shadowed with fear and loneliness. Kanda cupped his cheek, brushing his thumb across his pale skin. Allen pulled away.

"You can't expect everything to go perfectly..." Kanda said, dropping his hand.

"I know that," Allen said simply. "But just...just think okay? I've...only known you for two months or something and-"

"Does that matter?" Kanda interrupted him.

"Kanda!" Allen said sharply. "Just...listen to me please!" Kanda fell silent. "I've only known you for two months. We've been through a lot of things in that small amount of time. I died. Then I came back..."

"That first week was fine," Kanda stated bluntly.

"I know," Allen said. "And I...I don't ever want to leave you. But you seem to be pushing me away! And these...werewolves...they're going to push us away from each other more. They wanted me. Did you know that? Kanda I don't want to leave you. Please don't be leaving-"

Kanda cut him off with a deep kiss, holding his arms. "Shut up," he said gruffly. "Stop worrying. I know it hasn't worked out perfectly, but you love me don't you?" Allen gave a small nod staring at him. "And I love you too, so just...shut up..." He kissed him again, a bit more gentle than the last time.

Allen gave up trying to talk. Kanda was so stubborn sometimes. Like right now. But he was glad for it, because it made him stop thinking in depth about all that was happening and all that would happen. He wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck, fingers tangling in his long hair. He had to gasp softly as Kanda's arms wrapped around him and lifted him off the ground. He carried him to the bed, setting him back on his feet.

Allen turned them so that Kanda had his back to the bed instead of him and pushed him back onto it. Kanda gave a grunt in surprise as he fell. Allen got on slowly, moving to straddle Kanda. He leaned over and kissed him. The Japanese vampire's hands wandered across his body and pulled the boy's shirt off, throwing it aside.

Allen's pale and mismatched hands had gotten Kanda's shirt off. His fingers traced muscles, nails running across Kanda's cool skin. It sent pleasurable shivers through the vampire's body. He let Allen stay on top for the moment. He seemed to want to be in control. _This might change later_, Kanda thought as he felt Allen's hands slide down to his pants.

With difficulty, Allen was able to get both of their pants off.

Allen was panting softly by the time he had settled back down on Kanda's abdomen. He leaned down, biting lightly at Kanda's neck. The Japanese vampire let out a growl and bit at Allen's neck in return. He received a small cry as a reward.

Kanda didn't want to wait any longer. He rolled them easily so that he was over Allen and the boy, who had given a startled noise, glared playfully.

"My turn to be in control," Kanda said, kissing his neck under his ear.

"Hey, not fair," Allen said, eyes half closed as Kanda made his way across his neck. "I was having fun, you bastard..." He let out a shaky moan as fangs found his neck. "Come on..."

"With pleasure..." Kanda said in his ear. He bit and nipped at the pale skin of Allen's neck, leaving bites and blood. He licked up the blood, enjoying the taste and the way it drew gasps and moans from the silver haired vampire.

His lips traced the way Allen's chest curved, moving into his stomach. He took in his scent deeply as he played with Allen's nipple. The young vampire arched his back in pleasure, eyes closed. He was getting impatient and let out a soft whine.

Kanda lifted his head so that he could see Allen more clearly. Pale lips were parted with small pants, and his eyes were mostly closed. But Kanda could see a sliver of silver, and he could tell that Allen was watching him. He felt hands sliding up his arms, pulling him up once more, back to Allen.

Fingers tangled in Kanda's long locks once again, Allen kissed him. It was a deep kiss, hungry and passionate. He wanted to be with Kanda, and he wanted it now. So he should hurry it up; he wasn't in the mood for foreplay, even if it felt good. Kanda felt this hunger in his kiss in the way the silver vampire pressed up, parting his lips as an invitation. He wouldn't make him wait then, because he wanted it too.

Tongue in Allen's mouth, he spread the boys pale legs. He let out a long moan as Kanda's tongue found the roof of his mouth, brushing it forcefully. Kanda loved listening to Allen's moans, and it made even more heat travel down to his erection. God, he wanted him badly.

Allen's body was crying out for pleasure, and his chest heaved in pants as Kanda finally broke the heated kiss. Although he didn't need air, it was only natural to swallow air after such a kiss. The pleasure from it was making his head spin wonderfully. And when he first rocked against him, he couldn't hold in the moan.

Kanda buried himself completely into Allen and groaned softly as he did so. Allen was so hot. It felt so good to be in him.

Allen's body buckled slightly as Kanda went in again, and the boy let out a gasping moan of pleasure, back arching. He pulled Kanda closer, arms around his neck. His quick pants into the older vampire's ear was turning Kanda on even more.

Small trembles went through Allen's slender frame as Kanda went into him, deep and steady. "Ah! Nhh...Oh my..." he breathed, eyes closed, breathing into his lovers neck. The pleasure made him forget about the arguments that they had, forget about the werewolves, forget about everything except for Kanda.

Kanda groaned softly and pulled one of Allen's legs over his shoulder, going in as deep as he could. Allen's back arched and he gave a loud cry as the pleasure in his body increased. He couldn't handle much more, he could feel that. He jerked upward slightly, forcing Kanda even deeper. His arms tightened around the mans neck, eyes tightly closed.

"God Allen..." Kanda said in his ear. "You just get better and better..."

"Oh..." he breathed, eyes flickering open slightly to look at him. "R-really? Good. Then you won't...nah...leave me."

"I would never leave you..." Kanda said and kissed him passionately. Allen kissed back, tangling his fingers in Kanda's long hair as he continued to thrust into him. Allen couldn't stop the moans from breaking through the kiss, especially when Kanda's tongue made its way into his mouth, exploring heatedly.

The pleasure became too much for Allen and he let out a scream, releasing. He tightened around Kanda as he did and Kanda came deep inside Allen. The boy let out a breathy moan.

They collapsed together onto the bed, panting and happy. Allen rested his head on Kanda's chest, regaining his breath slowly. "I love you..." he said softly, glancing at Kanda. Kanda kissed the top of his head, fingers in the silver locks. "I love you too, Moyashi. Don't be an idiot and forget that..."

Allen smiled slightly, letting out a soft sigh.

-ooo-

"They have most likely found the body of Tokusa."

Allen leaned against Kanda's legs, eyes on the dark skinned vampire. He would not speak to him directly and whenever Tyki made eye contact with him, he glared.

"Will you stop giving me such a demurring look, pet? It's rather annoying," Tyki said, eyebrows raising a bit as he caught Allen's eye once more. The young vampire let out a soft growl, fangs flashing transiently.

The objection came from Kanda instead of Allen. "He's not yours," he said in a low voice. "Don't call him pet."

"Whatever you wish, Yu," Tyki said, making Kanda twitch once more. He pushed this apparent jab away, fingers entwined in Allen's silver locks. Allen closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling. "But that doesn't matter. What matters is the fact that a group of highly dangerous werewolves happens to have become interested in our young friend here." He glanced at Allen.

Allen was silent, thinking. Kanda was watching him. He was curious as to what Allen was thinking about. After a few more seconds of silence Allen looked up. "Why do they want me?" he asked. He was only curious. He wanted to know.

"Because you're a Blood Child who was turned into a human?" Tyki asked. "I don't know."

"Aren't you supposed to know things?" Kanda asked, annoyed. He glanced out of the window, looking at the night sky. It was going to be time to go hunting soon, but he was wary of leaving, especially if the werewolves were out. He couldn't see the moon at the moment. Was it still full enough for the werewolves?

"They have two more days of being wolves," Tyki answered his unasked question, noticing how he looked out of the window. "Tonight is the full moon. They get three days to be wolves, and they embrace it."

Allen's gaze flickered out to the window as well. From his angle, on the floor by the couch, he could see the rising moon clearly. He stared at it blankly, and it shown off his hair and reflected in his eyes.

"Wait, Tyki, why don't you know anything about why they would want Allen?" Lavi asked, frowning slightly. "Shouldn't you know this? You're way older than all of us put together..."

Tyki got up from where he had been sitting and walked across to the window. He leaned against it hair falling across his face. "I do know about it. But vaguely," he started. "First off, I have a history with the Crow Clan. A century or so ago we found a child werewolf, and killed it. Kanda you were still with us at that time. Don't you remember?"

Kanda looked at him slowly. Allen glanced at Kanda, wondering if he had actually helped kill a child werewolf. He gave him a probing look, but Kanda wasn't paying attention to him. His gaze was on Tyki, eyes slightly narrowed as he thought.

"...Yes." He leaned back in the chair a little. "Yes, I remember."

"I think they still are holding that grudge against me," Tyki said, "although they should have moved on by now. It has been several generations since that child stumbled into our territory. And it was the child's fault. He shouldn't have been there without his mother."

The room was silent. It was an awkward silence, as if none of them knew how to respond to the elder vampire's words. Allen didn't seem to notice how the silence was dragging on, drawn into himself. He was thinking, and the thoughts were running circles in his mind. He wasn't coming to any conclusions. Finally, Lavi broke the silence.

"...Well," he said after clearing his throat. Tyki's golden gaze slid from Kanda to the redhead and Lavi paused another moment before saying, "Doesn't it seem rather unlikely that they were here for you? They didn't seem to know that you were even in town. We didn't know that you had come back. And they weren't looking for you. They were looking for Allen. So this all goes back to Allen." He glanced at the boy, who's gaze was distant and unseeing. He wasn't listening to the conversation.

"That seems probable," Tyki replied, glancing out of the open window. A breeze drifted through the trees and pulled at the branches. Several dried leaves were dragged from the ground and into the air, where they danced together on a current of wind, dancing along to a song that no one could hear. Not yet.

"So they're here for him." Kanda had been silent, eyes on the boy leaning against his leg. "Why is it always him? Moyashi, you seem to attract trouble..."

"As I recall, none of this would've happened if you never came to this city," Allen replied in a dreamlike tone, as if he was half asleep. He did seem sure of what was going on though. Maybe he had been listening. "If you hadn't come and fallen for me, and started to feed off of me, well then, he-" he motioned to Tyki without looking around "-wouldn't have come after me. If that hadn't happened, I wouldn't be a vampire."

"So it's all Yu-chan's fault," Lavi said jokingly.

"Shut your face," Kanda replied icily.

Allen drew patterns on Kanda's leg with a finger. "Shut up Lavi," he said coolly and Lavi fell silent. "I'm glad that Kanda found me. I would never take back meeting him, even if it meant that I would be alive and well, and still in school."

Kanda was surprised at this and he looked down at the boy beside him. He brushed hair from Allen's face and the pale face rose to look up at him. Their eyes met and he could see Allen's lips curve into a small smile. Then he looked away, back at Tyki.

"So what do we do?"

"Fight?" Lavi suggested, picking at his fingernail. He glanced up and blew a stray strand of hair from his face. "Or just ignore them, and hope that they go away?"

Tyki looked amused at the innocence in Lavi's latter statement. "Lovely, they aren't going to just go away." When Lavi looked annoyed with his nickname, Tyki continued talking. "Allen is an oddity. He is not supposed to have happened. I can only think of one other case in my lifetime of a Blood Child surviving, and turning into a vampire. Sadly, she did not last long, getting killed by a group of demon hunters. But the point is, this doesn't happen often. What Allen is and isn't is nearly completely new. He is a stronger breed of vampire."

Allen raised his head and looked long and hard at Tyki. "Stronger breed?" he asked after a long moment. Finally he seemed to have given up the not talking to the tall vampire. "What exactly does that mean? I'm not stronger than Kanda. He's stronger than me."

"Stronger does not always pertain to strength, my dear boy," Tyki said, the amused expression he had gotten when Lavi had suggested the werewolves would just leave still plastered onto his handsome face. "You have a better chance of surviving, do you not?"

"...I guess," Allen said, that deep, thoughtful look on his face once more.

"Yes, baka..." Kanda said in a low voice. "You do. If I had been hit by a car going that speed, I would've taken a lot longer to get up." He seemed a bit reluctant to admit that sort of weakness, but he was trying to get Allen to see that he had something that other vampires. "In a fight, you would be able to last longer because you heal."

"Don't let that make you cocky," Tyki said, cutting into the conversation. "If you start thinking that you're invincible, then you're even more vulnerable than if you had been a normal vampire."

"I know that," Allen said sharply. "I know that I can't go out in the sun, and that a stake would still kill me. I'm not an idiot. I didn't know that I healed so fast until I got hit by that damn car. It still _hurt_, especially when all my bones realigned. I'm going to try and avoid that sort of pain as much as possible. I went through enough pain when I had to deal with you."

The stinging remark seemed to hang in the air and Tyki let it fade. Allen was still angry with him, for trying to kill him, but he was at least willing to listen to what the older vampire had to say. Especially since they were dealing with werewolves, something Allen had thought were just myths.

After a long moment, he spoke. "...The werewolf, Tokusa, he hurt me."

Tyki looked at him. "Yes," he said. "Werewolves and vampires, we were never meant to get along. We're opposites of each other, and so when we fight, each of us can inflict certain pain on the other. Werewolf venom can be deadly to humans, but it's even more deadly to vampires. It's a heat that threatens to reach the intensity of flames. Don't get bit again."

"It's not like I had planned on getting attacked," Allen said.

"I know," Tyki said then he seemed to pause. He turned around and looked out of the window, at the night that was still young. His eyes narrowed. Allen got up slowly, eyes following the elder vampire as he walked from the window through the foyer to the front door and opened it.

The wind had picked up. As he opened it, it buffeted him with a strong gust and tossed his hair about his face. "What's happening?" Lavi asked, following him to the door. Tyki took a step outside, gaze flickering about slowly.

"Something's wrong," Tyki said. "The air stinks of magic..."

Allen and Kanda had joined them near the door and Allen took a step outside, standing behind Tyki. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"I don't smell any-"

"Shut up," Allen hissed.

"What?" Lavi asked, a drop of annoyance in his voice at being cut off again. He was on a streak of being told to shut up and it was annoying him. Usually Allen was alright with his chatter.

"Listen!" Allen breathed, eyes still closed, lips parted. Kanda could see his fangs glimmering. "Listen...can't you hear it?"

Tyki had a suspicion of what he was hearing. He stood still and let the wind pull against his clothes. Kanda shifted, eyes narrowed then fell still as well. He didn't take his gaze from Allen. What was going on? He couldn't hear or smell anything. Lavi seemed just as lost.

"...It's breathing..." Allen said, his voice nearly getting blown away by the wind. "...Something is wrong..."

"Keep listening Allen," Tyki said to him, tone guiding. "Keep listening...tell us what you're hearing."

"What the hell is going on?" Kanda finally said, anger and impatience in his voice. He was completely lost at what was going on. Allen and Tyki ignored his question. Tykis golden eyes were fixed on Allen, who's eyes were still closed.

Allen seemed to taste the air, inhaling deeply through his slightly parted lips. He turned his head up towards the moon and his eyes opened slowly. They reflected the silver there, so they glowed. "It's them...They whisper...They're going to try again...But they're not alone. Someone else is there. Someone else is doing something as well."

And then he collapsed, eyes rolling back. Kanda reacted more quickly than the other two and caught him before his head came in contact with the concrete of the path. "What the hell was that Tyki? What the hell did you do to him?" He picked Allen up and cradled him in his arms.

"He was listening to the earth, Kanda" Tyki said. "You are irritable to do such a thing. He has a way of listening that he is able to hear what the earth is saying. I'm sure he was good at listening when he was alive as well. Better get him inside."

Kanda glared at Tyki than carried him inside. Nothing had been accomplished today. They had only talked. And now he had to take care of Allen once more. This was troublesome. The more Allen learned, the harder on him it was becoming.

* * *

Please review! tell me what you think


	7. Chapter 7

**I need to get back into this story. Very sorry if this story really isn't going anywhere. I hope you don't hate me for giving you a crap chapter of this. I felt like you guys deserve a chapter of this. I'm much more into some of my other stories though...But I hope you guys like this.**  
**All characters belong to Hoshino Katsura**

* * *

Chapter 7: Wolves

Everything from the past two nights were echoing through Kanda's head. _We're splitting apart. The werewolves, they want me. You're ignoring me._ All of Allen's accusations and fears were in the back of his consciousness. One more night, and they would be safe for a month. That was all that Kanda could think about right now. One more night, and then they could use the long length of time to think of a way to retaliate against the Crow Clan that wanted to steal Allen away. He hadn't spoken about the mysterious scent since he had been enthralled by the smell.

And Allen was asleep (or passed out) on the bed. And even though the night was gone, and the sun had just peaked over the horizon, and this was usually the time for vampires to sleep, the other three were awake. Kanda was worried about Allen. He hadn't eaten in two days, had gone through more healing and attacks than normal. He needed some sort of sustenance.

"Yu-chan, staring at him won't help," Lavi said from where he was leaning against the door frame. Kanda looked up, annoyance in his eyes.

"Leave me alone, bunny. Go hop back to Tyki's lap and give him a dance," Kanda snapped back, voice laced with anger. His fangs flashed momentarily as he gritted his teeth, glancing back at Allen.

"Why would I do that?" Lavi stated, frowning a bit. "I don't like Tyki. He's a perverted old vampire. He only wants to get into my pants."

"Of course he does. Go give him his wish," Kanda said. "And leave me alone!"

Lavi sniffed, as if his feelings were actually hurt by this. "Why would I want to sleep with him? You very well know that I enjoy being the one doing the fucking..."

Kanda looked very annoyed now. "Just...fuck...off," he said in a low voice. "And stop lying. You like to be taken control over. You like to be controlled." He stood up and pushed Lavi back roughly. The redheaded vampire staggered backwards with a startled grunt then his green eye widened as a pair of hands slid around his hips, catching him.

"Let go of me!" he said struggling as he was pulled closer to Tyki's tall frame. Kanda ignored them and walked out of the bedroom.

"Look after him," he grunted.

"Yu-chan, where are you going? It's morning," Lavi said, pausing as he struggled in the elder vampires arms. Tyki had paused as well, looking at Kanda. The dark haired vampire had paused by the door, looking back at them.

"It's cloudy. He'll be hungry when he wakes up, so I'm going to catch him something," he said over his shoulder. "Keep an eye on him idiot..." his gaze met Lavi's before turning around and stalked from the room. He opened the door and blinked several times. Even though it was a cloudy morning, and the sun was completely hidden, it was bright. He grunted and headed out, closing the door behind him.

Lavi glanced at Tyki, a nervous expression on his face. And then Tyki leaned close and kissed him, dominating his mouth quickly.

-ooo-

Allen felt as if there was a fog in his mind. He forced his eyes open but had to fight against the lead-heavy lids to keep them open. For several moments, he stared at the ceiling, unable to focus his gaze. Finally he pushed his arms back and with a small grunt lifted himself off the bed. He almost fell back against the welcoming softness but was able to brace himself with his mismatched hands.

"...Erg..." he hissed through clenched teeth. Allen's vision went in and out as his head lolled a little, letting out a soft pant. Everything was heavy and his stomach gnawed at itself, tight and empty. He was so hungry. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed and tried to stand, only to stumble into the wall.

Where was Kanda? He was always here...Allen blinked and shook his head in confusion and leaden thoughts. What was that strange noise? His slow mind couldn't pick out what it was, although it sounded familiar. Something that would make sense if his mind was clear. "Kanda?" Allen asked, tongue fumbling over the single word.

His hand fumbled at the doorknob then got it open and stumbled against it. It swung open and he staggered with it, leaning against it. The sounds were louder. What were they? He kept his eyes focused on his feet, keeping his hands against the wall as he took slow, measured steps towards the sounds.

When Allen's eyes flickered up, they froze on the scene before him, taking place in the kitchen. For several moments, his eyes were blank and rather unseeing and then his thoughts finally fell into place and his silver eyes widened, a look of shock and slight disgust coming onto his face.

Lavi let out a soft yelp, head bent as he gripped the kitchen counter. "Nh...AH! Stop! Tyki," he panted out, body jerking as the elder vampire continued his deep thrusts. Tyki leaned closer to the back of his neck, panting against his neck.

"You don't want me to stop," he purred softly.

Allen gagged a bit. Lavi's head jerked around, and his green eye widened swiftly. "S-shit..." he breathed out, knuckles turning white as he gripped the counter tighter. Tyki glanced around as well, to look at the silver haired vampire standing in against the wall with a hand over his mouth.

"...Where is Kanda?" Allen asked through his hand, eyes hard through the glaze that filled them. "Where is he?"

"He went out to get you a meal, pet. Go wait for him elsewhere," Tyki told him as if talking to a small child. Allen's jaw tightened at the conceited tone that he used and turned around swiftly, forcing himself not to make it look like his head was spinning or his hands were trembling.

He stepped into the foyer just as Lavi let out a loud cry of indignation or pleasure, Allen didn't know and didn't care. He opened the door and had to close his eyes. He kept walking slamming the door behind him and finally opened his eyes when the light seeping behind his eyelids no longer sent sharp stabs of pain through his skull. Even though the sky was covered in thick clouds, and it looked like it was going to rain, the light hurt.

He moved unsteadily to a bench under a tree, where the foliage offered more shade and less direct light. Carefully he set a hand down on the smooth black iron and felt the slight indentations that had been made overtime. Then he sat.

"Kanda, why did you leave me with _them_?" he asked under his breath, lying down against the cool metal grating. He touched his forehead gently. Was he warm? Was he sick? He knew that he was hungry, but he didn't think that that could make him sick. "...Guess sickness is the only thing I can't heal from...? Maybe I'll just...rest my eyes..."

His eyes flickered closed and drifted off into sweet nothingness. It seemed only minutes later that someone was shaking his shoulder gently.

"Moyashi," a dark voice said in his ear. That was Kanda. He tried to open his eyes and finally achieved his goal after much hard effort.

"You left...me with...those two..." he said, tone accusing as he tried to push himself up. "Why did...you do that?"

Kanda was silent and Allen had a hard time making his eyes focus on his love. He stared at him, eyebrows knit together in concentration. The other touched his forehead with a finger lightly, making Allen jerk back. "What did they do? And why are you outside?"

"They were...blegh...In the kitchen..." Allen said, shaking his head. He focused on Kanda again.

The raven haired man took Allen's hand and pulled him off the bench. Allen promptly fell forward with the continued momentum, falling against Kanda, who caught him. His gaze was filled with worry and other hidden emotions. "Come," he said simply and kept an arm around Allen's slender frame leading him inside. He walked into the back bedroom without glancing around and closed the door.

"You need food," Kanda said as he guided Allen to sit down. He leaned over and dragged a gagged and tied figure that was lying on the floor a little bit away, something that Allen hadn't noticed until Kanda had brought attention to it. "Drink."

He exposed the neck of the college student, a large football type boy who was just waking back up again. "Dude, what the hell is this?" he tried to say, but his words came out muffled. "I'm going to beat the shit out of you!"

Kanda ignored his threats and demands, gripping his head more tightly by the hair. He held it painfully tight, so that Allen would be able to reach his neck. The younger vampire touched the boy's neck lightly and a strong shiver went through the guy.

"...You're the dude who was missing!" he struggled.

"Eat," Kanda ordered, eyes on Allen.

Eyes flashing in the dim light, he sank his fangs deep into the boy's well muscled neck. He punctured deep into the main vessels of blood running through his neck and blood filled his mouth. The college student let out a startled cry through the gag. Allen continued to drink, pulling himself closer to the large football player, fingers tangling in his shirt.

Finally, after the human's heart had stopped beating, Allen broke free. He licked his lips slowly then wiped his mouth. His mind was no longer clouded and he could think clearly. Anger filled him like a wave and his head turned to the door.

Kanda seemed to sense it and didn't interfere as Allen stood up and stalked from the room. The anger coming from him was so strong. Tyki was in the living room, a cigarette between his lips. Lavi had his nose in a book, ignoring the man who was nudging him in the side with his foot.

Tyki glanced up, eyebrows raising a little as he saw Allen come over. With a sudden movement, Allen's foot was in Lavi's side. The redhead rolled away, letting out a startled yelp. His book fell to the ground, closing on it's own and the silver haired vampire kicks it away with the same vicious motion he had used on Lavi's ribs.

The redhead's response was angry and confused. "What the hell was that for?" he cried out, sitting up. He scooted away from the angry vampire, not wanting to deal with his wrath any further. Allen, however, had already turned away from him. He didn't answer Lavi's question, only turned on Tyki.

The elder vampire gazed at him for a long moment. It seemed like Allen was debating on whether or not to do something. A moment later, he had made up his mind. He punched Tyki hard in the face before picking another book that Lavi had been reading up from the floor, and threw it in the direction of Tyki's crotch. To the credit of his age, Tyki was able to catch it before it hit it's mark, saving himself the agony. His face wasn't so lucky.

"Boy, you are so very sensitive," the tall vampire intoned, golden eyes sharper than normal. He was surprised at how strong Allen was. It was incredible at the strength that such a small body could house.

"You call me sensitive when I'm angry about what you two did?" he spat out. Kanda remembered the vague statement that Allen had first said, something about them in the kitchen. "I mean, really? I figure, that if Kanda left me here, he wanted you two to watch in case I got worse, instead of go at it in the kitchen!"

The dark haired man's eyes narrowed into slits, ebony hair covering his eyes as he gazed at them. First he turned his gaze to Lavi, who looked away, abashed. "You did that?" he asked, voice icy. "Didn't I ask you to watch him?"

"Yes, Yuu-chan," Lavi said. "But-"

"There are no 'buts' about that," Kanda cut him off sharply. Allen had gotten over his anger. It seemed to have transferred to his lover.

"_But_ you know that I am...am _weak_ against him," Lavi admitted grudgingly, glancing at Tyki. The man's eyebrow raised a little and the redhead glared. Kanda just snorted, but had to admit that he hadn't really thought about that. "So, if you please...He practically raped me. I really couldn't stop him."

Silence met his words. Tyki looked rather annoyed at that statement, either because it was true, or because it was painfully wrong and he wanted to correct the redhead about it. Kanda just regarded the two of them with a cold gaze, until he realized that Allen was strangely silent.

"Moyashi," he said, turning to where Allen had been standing several minutes ago. Was he so angry that he was now ignoring them? But when he turned, he found that the silver haired young vampire no longer stood there. He frowned, his anger disappearing. Where was he?

Lavi glanced around too, coming to stand beside the other vampire. "He was just here," he said, looking curious.

"Moyashi?" Kanda asked, voice raised so that it could be heard throughout the house. Silence met his words. Worry went through the vampire and he frowned. He headed through the house, the redhead following in his wake. Kanda didn't care if Lavi followed him at the moment. _Where the hell did you go, Allen?_

They found Allen outside.

Lavi didn't follow the Japanese vampire out into the shade of the sunny day. Allen was sitting on the bench, eyes closed. He was completely still, and when Kanda closed the door behind him, he didn't react. Kanda moved over to him and sat down beside him on the cool metal bench. "Moyashi."

"Yes?"

The silver haired boy did not turn to him, and his lips barely moved as he answered to his nickname.

"Is something wrong?" he asked and touched Allen's leg gently. He turned to look at his lover, silver eyes seeming to smile at him with an internal light, even though his expression was mostly blank.

"You worried about me, Kanda?" he asked, and this time he really did smile, a small laugh accompanying it. Something about the laugh didn't seem right. The smile seemed forced. This wasn't real. His eyes were darker now. "No need to be. I'm fine."

Kanda answered with a _tch_. He didn't believe the boy. Why did he have to do this? "Just ten minutes ago you were weak and delirious and now you're _fine_?"

"I was just hungry. You know that, Yu," Allen said lightly. "Too much without food. Healing takes a lot of energy. I know that now. I'll be more careful, but I still can do it without wasting time." He looked out at the sunny day, at the browning grass. It was fall. "Funny, isn't it?"

Kanda's eyes narrowed a little. "I don't see anything funny..." he said. What was up with Allen? He was acting very strange.

"I never was able to hear the earth like this before," he said. He look at his lover and he took Kanda's hand. "I think that if you listen carefully, you'll hear it too. But it's very subtle. And it's hurting. I think something's going to happen. Not that I'd have to listen to be able to tell that."

Kanda was quiet. He tried. Really, he did. He closed his eyes for a long moment and sat still. He heard the cars from a few roads down. He heard a dog barking in a yard down the street. He heard the birds singing to each other in the trees. The wind in the trees. Then... a quiet, slow, humming.

He let go of Allen's hand and the deep humming disappeared. "I don't know what you're talking about. But I can tell that something's going to happen. Those damned werewolves are going to do something, probably to you." Navy eyes followed every small movement that his lover made.

Allen just shook his head, smiling a little. "The moon is going to be mostly full tonight," he said, glancing at the sky. "The last of the three days, right? The day after the full moon. They're going to still change, aren't they?" When Kanda nodded, he turned to look at his own hands. He raised them, staring at the mismatched appendages.

"I'm wrong."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kanda asked, anger lacing his voice. "You're wrong in what you say? You're wrong because you can heal? Is that it? Because you're different."

"Oh...Yu..." Allen said. "I'm not supposed to be here. That ritual was supposed to kill me. You know it would have, if you hadn't come and gave me your blood. Don't get me wrong-" he interjected upon seeing the look that Kanda was giving him "-I am very grateful that you did so." He leaned close and kissed him lightly. "But it doesn't mean that I'm right."

Kanda didn't know what to say to that. He stayed silent and took Allen's hand. Together, they sat in silence, listening to the hum of the earth.

The whole conversation disturbed Kanda greatly. He just hoped that nothing eventful would happen.

-ooo-

They were hunting in a pack. Deadly, silent. Together, they had rounded up a small group of teens. The three teens were confused and scared. Mostly of Tyki and Kanda, who were much more threatening, and more visible. Lavi and Allen were hanging back. One was sobbing, clinging to the others.

Allen hung back as Tyki grabbed her, slamming her against the wall. She looked horrified. Allen knew what she was thinking and wondered if she thought she was going to die, or if she was just going to be assaulted.

"Are you a gang or something?" one of the guys choked out. He ran at Tyki in a vain attempt to save the girl. The vampire hit him hard, practically close-lining him as he ran at him and he collapsed, gasping and choking from the strong hit to his throat.

"Just hungry," Tyki replied before sinking his teeth into the girls neck. The guy on the ground scrambled back swiftly, terrified, before he was stopped with Kanda. The long haired vampire finished him off swiftly. Allen watched all of this silently before glancing around. Clouds drifted away from the moon and light flooded where they stood. Blood glistened on the necks of the teenagers who had fallen prey to them. "...They will be hungry as well..."

"Yes, they will," Kanda said gruffly. "That is why we're staying together. How many of them are there?" He looked pointedly at Tyki.

"There were five main werewolves. They were the strongest, more wolf than human. I took care of one, so that means there are four left," Tyki said as he ran a hand through his hair. He leaned against the wall.

"Only four? Then we could take them on," Lavi said, crouching on the dumpster he was now perched on top of after finishing off the third and final teenager; Allen hadn't wanted one of them since he had already eaten. "I think we would be able to take care of them."

"Ah, but love, you don't know about their clan...There aren't just the five—now four—of them. That just makes up the main group, the pure-blood werewolves. Their clan is vast and numerous," Tyki said. Lavi looked very annoyed by the fact that he had been called _love_ and he gritted his teeth, shaking his head.

"Fine, fine, you win," he said huffily. "Then what the hell do we do?"

Allen walked to the end of the alley and looked out. He was quiet.

"...Do you hear that?" Lavi was the first to draw their attention to an unnatural sound. Allen took a step out of the alley, then backed up swiftly, letting out a loud growl.

"They're here!" he snapped out and nearly fell as he joined them, covering his mouth. Only then did the other three hear the growls. Only then did they smell the rancid scent of rotten flesh and hot breath. Allen's eyes were fixed at the mouth of the alley, where shapes were appearing.

The first to appear was lean. A ragged mane of hair came from the back of the wolf's skull. His bright eyes focused on all of the vampires before them, but it was obvious that his gaze lingered on Allen for a long while more than the other three. The Crow let out a soft growl, and his lips curved into what could have been nothing else except for a smirk.

"Madarao."

* * *

**Review? Thank you lots. Hopefully, I will have a new chapter up faster than this one took me, since it took me several months to update this. I really need to get writing again. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
